Galarian Eds
by Pksmashbros
Summary: On Double D's birthday a mysterious package arrives, what it contains leads the Eds to go a mysterious region on the other side of the sea starting the trio on a journey to be champions with Friends, Bonds and of course Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1: Edventure Ho!

**So i know what some of my follower's are thinking "Where's battle for volcano island?" That fic for now is on hiatus, not canceled but I'm not gonna be working on it for awhile. This mostly came about while I'm helping two other EEExpokemon fanfics (Rainbow rocket Edscendant and Pokemon: Edventure) and playing through sword and shield and its kinda a remake of one of my first fics, anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Peach Creek was a strange town, however it wasn't the town itself, but it was more or less the residents in a small cul de sac made things strange. In this Cul De Sac however, there was a social order.

What do I mean by that? Well let me explain it to you. At the top was the jock Kevin, he was well liked by almost everyone and had some power over the ones who didn't, then there were his friends Nazz the unitanible love interest and Rolf the strong and noble foreign kid.

Then it was the other kids, Sarah a loud mouthed brat with a horrible anger issues and her best friend jimmy who was quite the opposite, very polite and frail but can be a sneaky snake sometimes.

Then there was Johnny who was well liked, but was strange, he had a 2x4 with him constantly, he called it plank and thought it was an actual person, nobody in the cul de sac knows if it's actually alive though.

Then at the bottom were the Eds three kids that almost no one wanted to be with, the largest was Ed a boy that while incredibly nice was extremely clumsy and wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but loved monster movies, comics, chicken, gravy and his two best friends.

Then there was Edward or Edd with 2 D's or Double D as everyone likes to call him. While he was the most tolerable of the Eds but he wasn't perfect, he was a neat freak and can be pretty pretentious with his knowledge sometimes.

And finally there was Eddy the leader and arguably the worst, like Sarah he was loud mouthed and had a bad temper but he was always trying to scam the other kids out of their hard earned cash to get Jawbreakers usually with failure, however today, things were different.

It was a calm summer morning in a room with way too many labels for it not to be a little creepy when an alarm clock labeled with its name started to blare its alarm before a hand turned it off.

The boy inside the bed yawned and stretched before putting on a hat near his bed. After getting up, he looked at a nearby calendar. "What's on the agenda today…" he mumbled looking at it.

Most of the days on the calendar had the words "Eddy has a scam." However on one of the days were circled. "My birthday."

Double D beamed, he was excited for his birthday because it was the one day his parents were with him all day.

Bolting out of the room Edd gleefully ran down the stairs ready for his birthday breakfast.

"Mother are you making pancakes this morning?" He said walking onto his kitchen expecting to see his mother making his favorite breakfast and his father only to see just to see a plate of pancakes and a sticky note next to it.

Curious he chewed the pancakes as he looked at the note and his smile went into a frown.

_**"Dear Eddward,**_

_**We're extremely sorry about leaving you alone on your birthday, something came up at our jobs and we had to leave you home alone, we made your birthday pancakes and gave you $150 as a gift, and your grandmother's gift will be coming today, don't worry about your chores today, just have fun!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom and Dad."**_

Double D sighed. "Of course they had work…" He put the three $50 bills in his pocket before hearing a knock at the door.

Edd got up and went to the door which was being knocked on more and more impatient, when he opened it he smiled, it was his two friends, the only people that stuck by him, Eddy and Ed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOUBLE D!" Ed gave Double D a bone crushing hug, and after releasing him gave him a half eaten cake.

"My mom made a cake for you, me and Eddy had some already, sorry about that Double D…" He sadly said, Edd smiled.

"Oh Ed it's alright, I had some breakfast already but I should thank your mother next time I see her." Double D smiled humbly taking the cake.

"Happy birthday Sockhead, and my personal gift to you is a day free from scams!" Eddy smirked.

"Oh what a great gift, you really had to break the bank for that." Edd said sarcastically.

"Hey it's better than nothing, anyways where's your folks, don't you usually leave around this time to go to some restaurant?" Eddy curiously asked.

"Work unfortunately took priority…" Double D noted dejectedly as Eddy huffed while Ed looked sad, they both knew Double D's parents weren't around much and let him enjoy the short time they had together.

Even if Eddy wouldn't admit it, he immensely cared about his friends. "Hey sockhead I know it's kinda not the fine dining, but I got a couple quarters left from scam yesterday why don't we go out for jawbreakers, Ugh… my treat." He said annoyed with generosity.

Ed immediately lit up, "Jawbreakers Eddy! Oh boy!" He said doing a happy dance.

"Well since I have nothing better to do, enjoying a confectionary treat with pals would be enjoyable!" Double D said shutting his door.

"Birthday jawbreakers Double D! Eddy's so cool!" Ed gleefully notes as Eddy soaked up the attention.

"I'm just impressed that he's actually being generous for once, I guess that happened before pigs can fly." Edd chuckled as Eddy's brow frowned.

"Don't milk it sockhead." He muttered annoyed but still smiling.

Half an hour later the three Ed's were finishing up their jawbreakers in the case of Ed he swallowed his bloating his belly a bit, "You're not supposed to eat it Ed!" Eddy chuckled while he licked the excess candy of his fingers.

"I can't help it Eddy, it's so yummy for my tummy!" Ed trotted behind licking his lips.

Double D however saw the mail truck at his house, with a package being dropped off before driving away.

"Hmm, this must be Grandmother's gift, uh fellows want to see me open my birthday gift?" Double D said grabbing the package.

"I want to see your gift, maybe it's a mutant zombie head!" He said making gurgling noises to Double D's discomfort.

"I doubt it's something like that, my grandmother wouldn't give me something so disturbing." He argued. "What about you Eddy?"

"Eh whatever, got nothing better to do." Eddy shrugged as the trio went inside Double D's house to open the gift in private.

In Double D's house he carefully opened the package and gingerly digging through the packing peanuts he pulled out three spherical objects, they were red and white with a black line cutting it in half, with a small button on the middle.

What was most interesting was that on each of them it had a small sticker on it. The one on the left had a green leaf, the one in the middle had a water drop, and the final one had a small orange flame.

"That's your grandmother's gift? A bunch of balls!" Eddy said disappointed, as Ed took the green ball from Double D, looking at it curiously "Cool."

"There's something else in here." Double D said pulling out a small red phone out of the package.

It had a point on its top and bottom with the top resembling a lighting bolt with a face design on the front.

"Woah, talk about your rich gifts! We actually got something Kevin doesn't, can't wait to rub it in his face!" Eddy smiled thinking about the potential popularity that it could give him.

"I've never seen a phone like this Eddy." Double D turned it on causing the face to light up and make an electrical sound as it floated from Double D's hands shocking the eds.

"Demon phone!" Ed said holding up the ball to smash the phone as Double D stopped him, "Wait Ed, it's sentient, we shouldn't kill it!" He begged.

"Yea it's probably more expensive than we think!" Eddy argued thinking of cash.

The phones screen lit up showing a much older woman looking at the screen confused by what was going on. "Uh… Eddward? Might I ask what was going on?" She asked concerned.

Getting off of Ed, Double D cleared his throat, "Hello Grandmother, It's nice to see you again, sorry about that commotion, these are my two friends Ed, and Eddy."

The two Eds gave a small wave as Double D continued. "Thank you for the new phone,but why is it sentient?"

Double D's grandmother chuckled. "That's a rotom phone, it has a spirit possessing it so it has unlimited power, it's one of the many creatures that live in my region of Galar. Boys I think you should learn about pokemon to understand."

"My name is Magnolia, but most people call me Professor Magnolia, I live in a far off region known as Galar, where a rare species of Animals live." She took out a red and white ball much like the ones Double D and Ed had, before tossing it revealing a small orange Elephant creature.

"A real Monster! Cool!" Ed was instantly hooked, as Eddy and Edd were confused "What the heck is that thing?"

"This is one of the many Pokemon that live in our world, they're mostly found in japan but a couple have been sighted in the states, particularly in Unova. While I research in Europe in a region known as Glalar." The Ed's were shocked by this revelation, there were monsters on their planet?

"For some people pokemon are Pets, for others they are used for working companions, but some have them as battling partners." As Magnolia rattled on the Ed's were watching with interest, each with their own thoughts.

Ed was thinking about having his own monster team to use for battling and just the whole concept of having his own monster team in general excited him, it was like one of his comic books coming to life.

While Edd was intrigued about the biological aspects and how the strategy of battle worked, it was new research and it was something he always enjoyed, it was surprising that his grandmother researched this and his parents never told him.

Eddy's brain was already thinking of ideas, surprisingly for once it wasn't about scamming, he wanted to become the best trainer in peach creek, and finally upstart Kevin and those other losers that they lived with.

"So those balls you gave Double D, they have those Pokethings?" Eddy said, as Ed looked at the ball in his hands with excitement.

"That's the second part of the gift, I talked to Double D's parents about sending him to Galar for an internship, with the pokeballs being some at home research before he leaves for Galar for the summer." Magnolia said making the trio's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm surprised and excited for this.. But I can't leave my friends, if they can't go i'm staying." Double D argued making Ed and secretly Eddy smile.

"Yea we're a triple package! Can't have one without the other two!" Eddy argued.

"We're like hop skip and job, up up and away! And Blah blah and blah!" Ed argued in his own way.

"Hmm, well I suppose I can get 2 more tickets, and I did send all three starters, so you can each get your own, I'll send letters to your families about the situation after you arrive in Galar, and you three can take the gym challenge." Magnoila added.

The Ed's mulled over this, it would be a big task for them and it would mean that they would be out of peach creek for most of the summer, there was risk involved, but the reward was so worth it, maybe luck was on their side this time.

"Excellent! I shall get your tickets ready, but you'll most likely have to leave early in the morning, probably around 7 o' clock." The Ed's nodded at this information.

"But for now, I think it's best for you three to make one of the most important decisions in your lives, to choose your starter!" The professor smiled as the eds looked at the three balls in wonder.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I'll have the next one up soon, but please review if you can, (Also Check out Rainbow Rocket Edscendant and Pokemon Edventure, I recommend them highly.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ed Choose you!

**Time for the next chapter, and time for the Eds to get thier starters! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In Double D's backyard the trio and Double D's Rotom phone as his grandmother called it were holding the pokeballs. "Alright, to release the Pokémon just press the button in the middle and toss the ball, then you'll make your choice."

Double D pressed the buttons on his spheres while Ed did the same before tossing them, in an instant three creatures were brought out of the ball in an instant.

The first had a green colored body, brown tail and ears, and orange limbs and snout. It has two large eyes, with a beige-colored mask surrounding them. It has two leaf-shaped hair tufts on the top of its head which held a stick which it pulled out.

The second was a rabbit-like having a predominantly white body with orange and yellow markings on its ears, toes, and neck. It had buckteeth, an orange nose and irises, as well as a yellow band-shape across its nose. It's ong legs with long feet had the same yellow band on its nose under each paw pad.

The final had light blue skin with darker teal patches and a lighter blue belly and face. It had similar teal eyes with white pupils. It also had a yellow fin-like protrusion from the top of its head bordered in dark blue, as well as a curled blue tail tipped in the same dark blue. It has thin limbs, each ending in two thin appendages.

The three Pokémon looked around before running off to play. The monkey immediately climbing up a tree, the Lizard diving into a bird bath and the bunny just running around creating small bits of fire around it.

The Monkey started to whack an apple with its stick, while the Lizard spat out some water from its mouth accidentally scaring the bunny causing it to leap and knock the monkey and it's fruit down.

The fruit landed in the pond scaring the Lizard as leapt out of the pond and started to cry, but the other two Pokémon seemed to comfort it making it feel better.

"These are the starter Pokémon of my home region, the one on the left is Grookey the grass type Pokémon, the one in the middle is Sobble the water type Pokémon, and the one on the right is the fire type Scorbunny." Professor Magnolia explained.

"Since its Double D's birthday he should take the first choice." Eddy grumbled at that, but didn't want to ruin this for himself so he kept quiet.

"Hmm, I suppose the water starter seems interesting, I've made my decision." Sobble hopped into Double D's arms nuzzling him.

Ed grabbed the monkey who seemed to like one of his death hugs unlike most people. "The Grass monkey is mine!" He said blissfully.

Eddy looked at Scorbunny who looked a bit annoyed. "I guess you're with me." Both of them gave a half hearted hi five.

"Nice to see you're acquainted with your starters, would you like to give them nicknames?" Magnolia asked curiously.

"Well I suppose James would be an alright name for you Sobble." The Sobble now named James shook his head excitedly.

"I shall name you Kong! After one of my favorite movie monsters!" Ed said to Grookey who seemed to like the name.

"Uh.. maybe Jack cause you're a jackrabbit?" Eddy's response was a small kick to the face and annoyed stare from Scorbunny.

"Sorry Eddy, this scourbunny is female, I should've warned you about that sooner." Magnolia apologized.

"Now you tell me.." he said rubbing his sore cheek. "How about Willow then, is that better?"

Willow seemed much calmer than before and nodded, making Eddy somewhat relieved.

"Now Double D, point your Rotom phone at the starters, it has one extra feature that you might like." Magnoila asked

Double D pointed it at James as a picture of James appeared on the phone with an electronic voice starting to speak.

"Sobble, The Water Lizard Pokémon: When it gets wet, its skin changes color, and this Pokémon becomes invisible as if it were camouflaged."

Magnolia spoke up again "Your Phone also functions as a pokedex, a virtual encyclopedia of the Pokemon you'll encounter on your journey."

Edd beamed at the device in his hand. "A whole encyclopedia that I can fit in my pocket, amazing…"

Curious he scanned Kong and Willow to see their entries.

"Scorbunny The Rabbit Pokémon: It has special pads on the backs of its feet, and one on its nose. Once it's raring to fight, these pads radiate tremendous heat."

"Grookey the Chimp Pokemon: When it uses its special stick to strike up a beat, the sound waves produced carry revitalizing energy to the plants and flowers in the area."

"Now that you're acquainted with your starters, you should spend the next few days getting used to them and do some small training this Rotom phone will help you with that, before you three go on your plane to Glalar, make sure to pack as well, I'll see you when you arrive." Magnolia waved goodbye as the video chat ended.

Over the past three days the Ed's trained their Pokemon in private, they didn't want the cul de sacers to find out about their Pokémon.

They soon understood the basics of battling and at least once a day battled each other for fun.

As for the three starters they liked being with the Ed's, James liked Double D's calmer personality which kinda helped him mellow out and to not be a cry baby all the time, Kong enjoyed tapping his stick on some of Ed's stuff and the boy liked hearing his little buddies Music.

As for Willow and Eddy thier relationship started a bit rough with both of them seeming indifferent to each other and there were moments of tension between the two. However they seemed to bond.

It was really rough keeping the mons a secret from their other cul de sac kids, mostly keeping them in their balls to not reveal them, however the cul de sacers were fine with the Eds absences from their lives.

But their patience paid off when they saw the tickets arrive in Double D's mailbox, as Double D read over the times displayed with the flight being at 7:30 in the morning. While Eddy and Ed seemed disgruntled with the time, they wanted to start their adventure no matter what.

Later that night after eating dinner, and taking a shower the Trio were packing their things for the long trip in the morning.

Ed shoved some buttered toast, Kong's pokeball, some gravy cakes, his favorite comics, chunky puffs and extra clothes into his school bag and lastly put baron von beef dip inside the bag as a good luck charm. After putting on his blue and white pajamas he plopped down on his bed and instantly snored away, dreaming of him training his own team of monsters.

Double D packed the essentials, a first aid kit, Jame's pokeball, some energy bars, his label maker, a journal to record his thoughts, his laptop, some extra clothes and hats and even some extra money. All of which he put neatly in his school bag. He then set his alarm clock for 5:30 to get his friends in the morning and soon fell asleep, dreaming of the scientific breakthroughs he could discover in this new land.

Eddy packed some of his brothers "magazines", Willow's pokeball, some of his extra clothes, and some water in his school bag that had a dollar sign. He then made some sandwiches for the road. Afterwards he put on his purple T shirt and yellow boxers and went to sleep, dreaming about the Cul de sac kids are going to be sorry in a couple months.

The next morning Double D woke up first and got the other Eds up begrudgingly, it was only after walking into town and sitting at a bus stop they decided to talk.

"So where are we going at this hour Double D I'm tired!" Eddy complained as he was still a bit tired, scratch that exhausted, he didn't like waking up early for school, why would he like waking up earlier.

"Ed wants his monster!" Ed was pretty anxious but not without reason, he wanted to get to galar and find more monsters, ever since that talk with Magnolia a week ago.

"Well we need to get to the airport, and since we can't drive yet so the most suitable option is taking the bus there." Double D calmly explained while reading a schedule.

"Besides Eddy none of the other cul de sac kids are up at this hour, so it's best to leave now than later and risk them finding out." Double D reminded Eddy who grumbled, while he hated to admit it, Double D was right.

Soon the vehicle arrived and Double D took out some quarters from his pocket and paid for the ride to the airport, meanwhile Eddy was shocked at the fact that Double D had spare change on him.

"Wait you actually had money? Well why don't you use it to buy us jawbreakers?" He asked demanding an answer from his friend as they took their seats.

"If you must know eddy, this is from an emergency fund from my parents, and I don't have much to spend on such inexpensive things." Double D explained as he and Ed settled in for their ride.

After that explanation Eddy grumbled as he took his seats the bus started its journey. After a 20 minute drive the trio arrived at the airport, showed their tickets from Magnolia and went onto the Plane.

Once they got on the plane they were told that it would be a long ride to Galar, around 10 hours at least! Much to Eddy's annoyance, things were just there to piss him off today were they?

With that the eds went to their seats, Ed and Eddy plopped on their seats and started to snooze due to waking up early, while Double D read a nearby trainers manual to keep him busy. But as Eddy drifted off he thought of the journey he and his friends were about to have, and what a journey it will be…

* * *

**And That's it, i'll do the party data thing soon, i've been busy writing ahead, if you have any suggestions for the eds (And the Cul De sac kids No sarah and jimmy though) please keep them in the comments.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving in Ed

**So here's where things kinda diverge from canon a bit, you'll see in a sec, as for Reviews:**

**Engineer1869: Yea Willow doesn't hate her trainer, but she has a bad opinion of him for now. As for your ideas, Ed will have pokemon fitting that idea, two cut pokemon for him were Clefable (They're aliens) and Alcremie (He'd love a sweet pokemon.) Eddy however, I like the idea of him having a team of underdogs, but I feel some of the pokemon would be more of interest. As for the Cul De sacers, well for thier first caught pokemon in the wild area you got the typing for the most part right.**

* * *

Through the next couple of hours the trio mostly talked read magazines and occasionally getting food from planes stewardess. Getting more eager for their journey by the minute.

It was almost night time when they arrived in this new region as Eddy leaped off the planes stairs stretching ready for action "Fame and Fortune here we come!"

Edd came down the steps his nose deep in a trainers manual "We should at least visit professor Magnolia she would like to know if we arrived.."

Ed hopped down from the door and slammed into the ground. "I can't wait to get my starter guys!" He sprang back up excitedly running around his friends.

After converting Double D's money to Pokedollers and going to a town by a flying taxi the Eds were off on their adventure.

"So where's your grandma sockhead?" Eddy asked Double D as he was looking at a map on his rotom phone.

"Well we are close, we're in Postwick town, we need to get to Wedgehurst which is where her lab is located, we need to go to the next town." Double D said as the trio walked through town.

The town was small but it was quiet to compensate, it made the boys walk through it a bit more calm, especially with the blue sky turning into a reddish dusk.

They soon passed through a small path to a nearby town which had a crowd of people surrounding a young man in his early 20's dressed in a cap and cape with a draconic Pokemon next to him.

The crowd cheered when he struck a stylish pose much to the Eds confusion. "Who's this loon?" Eddy stated bluntly.

"Hello hello Wedgehurst! Your champion Leon has returned!" He told the crowd who cheered. "I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for all of you to watch!" The crowd gave various cheers as a boy and a small lizard pokemon ran up to the crowd.

"Well thank you for that! I hope you'll carry on training up your Pokemon and never shy from battle!" Leon advised. "Then come and challenge me for the champion title!"

That seemed to ignite a fire in Eddy's eyes as he took it personal. One of the crowd members commented on Leon's signature pokemon. "But that Charizard of yours is too strong to take on!"

Curious Double D scanned the fire dragon. "_Charizard the Flame pokemon: It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames." _

"Such power…" Edd said shocked. As Ed and the boy that showed up seemed to be fanboying over the big dragon.

"Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong. But other Pokemon can be strong as well!" Leon started. "This is why I want the strongest of trainers to fill the gym challenge and come challenge me!" He boasted.

"My wish is for Galar's Trainers to work together to become the strongest in the world!" He finished with Charizard giving a powerful roar with the crowd cheering like mad.

The boy and lizard ran through the now dispersing crowd excitedly. "Lee!"

Leon perked up upon seeing the boy. "Hop!" the two gave each other a high five while looking excited.

"I just saw your match with Raihan, Charmander was on the edge of the seat!" Hop smiled with Charmander giving a small roar.

"Aw thanks bro, can't believe you're taking the gym challenge now, remember if you make it to me, I won't hold back!" Leon smiled.

"Of course Lee! And I'll be ready!" Hop looked pumped.

The brothers reunion was interrupted with a thud, Ed tripped as he went to Leon. "Hello champion I am Ed!" he said offering a small hand to the champ.

"Uh.. always nice to meet a fan…" he shook Eds hand. "Excuse my friend we're new and looking for Professor Magnolia we need to visit her." Edd curiously asked.

Leon seemed to understand. "Ah you guys are the Eds, well welcome to Galar! Magnolia is excited to see you, I probably gave you my introduction, but this is my little brother Hop and soon a gym challenger."

Hop shook the Eds hands and got shocked by Eddy's joybuzzer causing the short boy to chuckle. "Classic." he smiled.

"I guess you guys are my rivals then, well aside from my brother of course." Hop smirked as he shook off the ash on him, however Ed remembered something that Eddy boasted about before..

"Oh oh! Eddy has a brother and he's so cool!" Ed stated causing Eddy to freeze up. "Uh yea he's cool…" He muttered.

Leon clapped breaking the awkward silence. "Anyways before we go to her place, do you three know how to catch a Pokemon?" Leon asked curious.

"No my grandmother just gave us our starters unfortunately." Double D admitted. Leon nodded "It's simple, you lower the Pokemon's HP and toss a pokeball to catch it, it's not hard, it's just the fight that'll be a bit difficult."

Leon pointed to the nearby field "Why don't you catch a mon over there in route one, I got some spare pokeballs on me." He handed 3 pokeballs to each of the Eds who took them. "Just come back when your ready and we'll head to Magnolias."

The trio nodded and ran off as Hop and his brother recapped on what was going on in their lives.

The Ed's were soon wandering through route 1 looking for potential additions for their team. However the flocks of Rookidies and the occasional nickit weren't interesting, however something rolled out of the grass and into Ed.

"Ah! Enemy fire!" Ed said in fear from the sudden tackle, the shape rolled back to reveal a small sheep like Pokemon with a huge amount of wool around it.

"Wow a sheep, no thanks." Eddy dismissed it boredly as Edd used his pokedex to scan it.

"Wooloo the sheep pokemon: Its curly fleece is such an effective cushion that this Pokémon could fall off a cliff and stand right back up at the bottom, unharmed." Edd was impressed by its durability.

"Hmm reminds me of Ed a little bit." Edd chuckled

Ed seemed to like it though. "Cool a sheep ball of destruction!" Tossing out Grookey he was ready for battle.

"Kong, poke the sheep with your stick!" Kong nodded and ran up to the sheep and lightly tapped it with a stick.

The sheep reacted by pushing the Grookey back with a tackle hurting the small monkey and knocking him back to Ed.

The Wooloo curled up which increased it's defense, "Now use your claws to scratch the sheep and break it's shield!"

Kong nodded and leaped on the sheep scratching it and causing it to uncurl looking weak from the attacks.

Ed tossed his pokeball sucking up the small sheep and landing on the ground it shook once twice, and one final time before clicking signifying a capture.

"The sheep is mine!" Ed smiled holding the ball above his head triumphantly.

"Congratulations Ed on your first capture. I suppose I should capture something myself." Double D mused as he wandered into the grass as Eddy looked impatient. "Alright but hurry up! We got places to be."

Edd looked in the wild grass and found a small caterpillar pokemon Double D's interest in bugs was brought up, he scanned it.

"_Caterpie the Worm pokemon: Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls." _

"Fascinating! Seems like a worthy addition." Double D sent out James, who still looked nervous. "Water gun James!"

The sobble nodded and shot a small stream of water from its mouth hitting the mon, which retailed by shooting a silky silk from it's mouth covering James in it.

Using the opportunity of the Caterpie attacking Double D tried to capture the small worm, with a toss and sucking Caterpie inside, with 3 shakes of a pokeball it was added to Double D's party.

"Success!" He said picking up the pokeball and walking back to his two friends. "Great you caught your mon, can we get moving, we gotta meet with the champ!" Eddy said tapping his foot.

"To the caped man we go!" Ed stated as the Eds headed back to Wedgehurst. After looking around for a few seconds they found Leon looking confused.

"Alright was it here? Or was it on route 2?" He mumbled as his charizard growled in amusement as it pointed to a nearby building.

"Ugh it was right in front of us!" Leon said frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me!" Leon's charizard gave a throaty laugh, cleary it like it's trainer's lack of direction.

Leon after calming down, looked ahead and saw the Eds returning from route 1 and towards him. "Well done, You reached the goal and managed to reach the pokemon research lab!" He told the boys.

Ed held up his Wooloo's pokeball "I caught myself a sheep, I shall name it Mary!" He said to Leon.

"I caught a Caterpie I'll name it Monarch." Double D said showing "Monarch's" Pokeball.

"Nice job for your first catch, anyways you did a far sight better than my first time, I'm horrible with directions." Leon sighed annoyed that he got lost… again.

"I'm at least glad to have Charizard to help me with Directions… even if he'll trick me on them." Charizard gave a firey smirk which made the Eds feel uneasy.

"Geez if looks could kill." Eddy muttered as the four walked into the lab with Leon returning Charizard.

* * *

**So yea Hop has a charmander, that basically is the charmander Leon gives the player after beating him, considering the Eds got all three starters at once i'd figure i'd throw Hop a bone, now here's a question for the viewers what starter should I give kevin? (It has to be one of the Galar starters at least) Since I thought of who Nazz, Rolf and Jhonny get, anyways please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: When you wish upon an Ed

**Fun fact: Willow's original Name was gonna be Jill (That's why Eddy called her "Jack" First,) it was a reference to Rainbow Rocket Edscendant with the Bunnary Eddy gets in that fic. (Don't worry there's a reason why he has one.)**

**Anyways Reviews:**

**Engineer1869: Your idea for Kevin's starter makes sense, so I might use that, i'm working on the Cul de sac kids teams before working on the next chapter, Funny you should mention Ash's Butterfree, in the next chapter I was gonna have Monarch mention his father that was Ash's Butterfree but I scrapped this since I mainly wanted to focus on the Games and not the Anime.**

* * *

Inside the lab it looked like a library and a lab combined with books scattered everywhere on shelves with a small greenhouse in the corner near some lab equipment..

"I've gotta hand it to Professor Magnolia, everything here looks fascinating." Leon mused looking around.

Eddy gave a whistle as he looked around, "I can see how you're related to her Double D." he chuckled.

Edd rolled his eyes as a small bark caught the group's attention it was a small corgi pokemon walked into the room looking excited.

Ed immediately scooped up the Pokemon in his arm as it licked his face, "He likes me guys! The little dickens!" He chuckled between licks.

Double D scanned the new pokemon. "Yamper, The Puppy Pokemon: This Pokémon is very popular as a herding dog in the Galar region. As it runs, it generates electricity from the base of its tail."

"Leon what is it now…" a female voice said annoyed. "Looking for info on a never before seen all powerful pokemon?" She said walking down the steps. "I'm getting a bit tired of your ridiculous requests.."

She was a woman in her early 20's with orange hair, a brown trenchcoat with a teal shirt underneath, She stopped when she saw Edd, "Eddward.. Is it you?"

"Cousin Sonia!" Double D ran into her older cousin embracing her with a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you again after so long!"

"Same here, i'm guessing you got Grandmother's gift." Double D nodded as Eddy came over "My names Eddy but you can call me handsome." Eddy said in flirt mode.

"Huh.. grandmother was right about you having weird friends." Sonia chuckled. "Yamper come over here." The small dog squirmed out of Eds hands making him pout.

"Nice to see you again Sonia, you cook anything new lately?" Leon asked as Sonia went red.

"What kind of introduction is that! You know we were rivals on our journey!" Sonia argued. "Remember I gave you directions all the time."

Leon went silent at that. "Don't bring that up…" He whined as the Eds chuckled at the twos back and forth.

"Anyways, Grandmother would love to see you in person, just pass through Route 2 and you'll find her house, we'll meet you there, besides I have to make sure this guy doesn't get lost." She said towards Leon who groaned as they walked out.

The Eds stepping in the town of Wedgehurst decided to check out one building, "I recommend we go and heal our Pokemon in a Pokemon center before we go to Magnolia's house, James and Monarch are injured." Double D said.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever sockhead." He wanted to continue his journey as soon as possible.

"To the healing center we go!" Ed said galloping off with his friends.

When the trio walked inside they saw a nice lounge that had a computer connected with some robot sleeping on top of it, a coffee shop, and some sort of supply shop, and standing at a desk in the middle was a young woman with pink hair and in a nurse outfit.

"Hi welcome to the Pokemon center, we heal your Pokemon back to perfect health!" She said joyfully.

Nodding the Eds placed their 5 pokeballs on the counter as the nurse took them and placed them on a small machine as it lit up, images of the 5 Pokemon appeared as a small melody started to play.

When it was finished she took the pokeballs off the counter and the Eds were given their balls back, as the nurse gave another smile. "We hope you visit again!" The Eds walked out as Eddy decided to comment on the nurse.

"Jeez that was creepy." Eddy noted. Edd shook his head "She was just trying to help, she did heal our entire team." Eddy shrugged as the group went into route 2.

Later in the route the trio were wading through tall grass facing more of the common mons that they saw back on route 1.

"Just lame birds and foxes, there's gotta be something that is cool enough for me!" Eddy groaned after he beat another Rookide with Willow, at least she learned Quick attack.

Soon leaping out of the Grass was a Pokemon that looked like a raccoon with black and white stripes as it had an intimidating look in it's eyes.

"Wow, now that's something for me!" Eddy smirked, "Hey sockhead, you mind scanning this!" Edd nodded as the Rotom phone scanned as the new mon.

"_Zigzagoon the Tiny Raccoon pokemon, Galar form: Its restlessness has it constantly running around. If it sees another Pokémon, it will purposely run into them in order to start a fight."_

"A punk rocker Tanooki!" Ed said as Eddy smiled at the mon who seemed to be ready to attack "You got spunk, I like that, Willow you're up!" Eddy tossed out his scourbunny who looked ready for this.

"Knock em' back with a quick attack!" Willow seemingly teleported and kicked the raccoon in the face, much to it's annoyance.

It retaliated with a lick making Willow shudder as it gave it's own form of a cackle, "Ember, light it up!" Eddy ordered.

Sucking in some air, Willow spat a fireball at the new mon, lighting it's fur on fire, making it run around in circles in fear, thinking quickly Eddy threw a pokeball sucking it up and quickly capturing it.

"Welcome to Team Eddy!" He smirked holding the pokeball up containing his newest team member.

Later the trio were almost out of route 2 when a voice interrupted them. "Hey!" The Eds turned and saw a young boy holding a Pokeball, "Hey you three, I challenge you to a battle!" He said getting the Ed's attention.

"Look kid we'd love to chat but we've got places to be, so let us pass." Eddy said starting to walk off but Double D stopped him.

"Sorry Eddy But when a trainer challenges you, there's no choice but to take their challenge." Edd explained to Eddy who groaned.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Eddy said "Fine whatever…Sockhead can you handle this."

"Of course, It'd be a good opportunity for trying monarch out." He tossed the Catperpie who looked ready.

"Alright then, Skwovet you're up!" The boy threw a pokeball and released a small grey squirrel pokemon.

"Now start off with a tackle attack!" The boy asked as the squirrel ran over to Monarch and slammed into him knocking him down.

"Monarch, ensnare our foe with a string shot!" Monarch spat out its string wrapping up the small pokemon, making it struggle in it's trap.

"Skwovet try to tackle!" Skwovet was currently trying to free itself from it's wrappings to attack, "Monarch tackle him now!" Monarch whacked the small trapped squirrel knocking it back in it's bundle a little bit.

"Come on Skwovet…" The youngster said nervous about losing. "Monarch one more time!" With one final tackle, Skwovet was knocked out of its bindings and knocked unconscious.

"Congrats on your win Monarch!" Double D complimented as Monarch smiled… and started to glow much to the Eds shock.

"Your Caterpillar is mutating!" Ed said in awe as the glow dissipated revealing a Pupa like creature in monarch's place.

"Woah your Caterpie evolved into Metapod!" The youngster said shocked. "Evolved?" Eddy said curiously.

"When pokemon hit a certain point by leveling up or other conditions they will change to a more powerful form." The youngster said while returning Skwovet.

"Fascinating, congratulations Monarch!" Edd said to his new Metapod as he scanned it. "_Metapod, the Cacoon pokemon: Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack._"

"Oh dear, i'll keep you out of battle until you evolve again." Monarch simply nodded as he was returned.

The youngster reached into his pocket and pulled out some money which Eddy swiped.

"Alright…cash prizes!" He smirked looking at it. "Why'd you give us some of your allowance?" Edd said.

"It's custom for any trainer after losing a battle to give the winner half of his money.." The youngster said with Eddy getting a scammers gleam in his eyes.

"You hear that boys, the more battles we win, the more cash we get!" he smiled dragging his friends down the route.

Later after 2 more battles through the route with Mary learning Copycat, and Eddy's Zigzagoon (Who was now named Gene) learning snarl, the trio finally arrived at the lab.

Leon and Professor magnolia were conversing while Hop was sitting nearby. "So have you unraveled all the secrets of the dynamax phenomenon yet?" Leon asked to which Magnolia shook her head.

"Oh goodness no, the whole thing is still full of questions. I'd hope my granddaughter would take over my research but.." Her eyes widened when she saw the Eds.

"Nice to see you boys made it here." She smiled as Double D gave her a soft hug, "Well we couldn't waste such a rare opportunity for travel." He replied as Magnolia opened her door. "Come inside all of you, I'll put up some tea for us to drink while we catch up."

Later in the house the 6 were drinking Tea as Hop caught Magnolia up on his short journey. "Oh it seems Wooloo made a new friend."

"Yea Lee gave me a charmader, and he and I are gonna take him down in the championship!" Hop cockily said.

Leon chuckled. "Yea and I can't wait to take you on with Charizard's Gigantiamax form." The Ed's we're confused by the last statement.

"Gigantamax… what dumb thing is that?" Eddy rudely asked as Edd smacked the back of his head much to his annoyance. "Alright geez.."

"You three probably don't know about dynamaxing right?" Leon asked to which the Eds shook their heads.

"Nope not a clue." Ed responded slurping his tea, "For once Lumpy's right, what is it?" Eddy asked.

"Professor Magnolia has been researching it for years and years, and it takes proper knowledge of Dynamaxing to use it." Leon explained.

"There you go again Leon always talking about pokemon." Magnolia smiled. " there's much more important things in life aside from Pokémon, like how many flavors of tea there are."

Hop looked excited as he remembered something. "Uh Professor, can you convince lee to endorse me for the gym challenge?" He smiled as Magnoila seemed shocked.

"Oh Leon why wouldn't you endorse your own brother? I endorsed the Eds and one of them is my grandson!" She asked the champion inquisitively.

"Hop only just started…" Leon started as Magnolia got a smirk "Well wasn't it your dream to have everyone become strong trainers?"

"Well.. yea that's kinda why I gave him charmander…" Leon sighed admitting defeat. "Alright I guess you can be endorsed.."

Hop got a huge smile and hugged his brother. "Aw thanks Lee, you won't regret this!" with Eddy looking away from the sight of brotherly love… he had his reasons for doing so.

As the group walked outside something bright caught their eyes immediately a small comet landed in the yard with Ed becoming frightened "Aliens! Run for it!" he was about to go back inside magnolias house before Eddy dragged him out.

Curious Edd looked at the four glowing rocks now on the ground. Hop excitedly knew what they were. "Wow wishing star! They allow pokemon to dynamax, there's one stone for each of us!"

Leon walked over as Eddy and Ed picked up a wishing star, "You know they say wishing stars fall down for people who have a true wish in their heart." he explained.

The 4 boys each had their own goals and dreams, maybe that's why they got these. "Those wishing stars are made from a precious rock found in the galar region." Magnolia explained.

"They have no use to you in that state, but I can give you something for them if you hand them over, but they won't be ready till tomorrow." Curious the four handed their stars to magnolia.

"For now I have a gift for you three boys." she handed over three boxes to the Eds. "More presents!" Ed smiled accepting the gift.

"Those are camping kits, they'll allow you to rest in the wild areas and routes, why don't you try roughing it out tonight, trust me, you'll need to get used to it when you travel." Leon explained.

"Alright then capey, we'll do that, see ya tomorrow, come on guys, we're going camping." Eddy said as he and Ed walked off as Edd said his goodbyes to Magnolia promising that they'll return.

* * *

**And that's the chapter, the next one will take a bit more time to come out but it won't focus on the Eds, but rather thier pokemon and going back to the Cul De sac, after that it's off to the wild area, and more captures, but here's the really big question, should the Eds and Cul de sac kids get a Gigantamax form pokemon? and if so which ones?**


	5. Chapter 5: A good night's Ed

**So for this Chapter there's no Eds, well I mean they won't have much of a role, it's more on their pokemon and the Cul De saccers, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Now for Reviews:**

**Guest1: Uh.. if you want a story with that kind of quality go read Edventure's Kalos or Rainbow Rocket Edsendant sorry man.**

**Guest2: I will say that Eds will get Galarian forms but that'll be later.**

**Engineer1869: Considering what happens in the post game, I doubt Double D would stay in Galar but he might do at home research, The Exp share being natural is in this so yea Monarch will evolve soon without being in battle. I mentioned that Alcremrie was cut for Ed BTW, but it will appear in the story, and Yes all the Cul De sacers will get Gygantamaxes but that's much later.**

**The Afterdreamer: Uh appletun can Gygantamax... it and Flapple have the same one.**

* * *

Later that night on route 2, 3 tents were pitched up containing the three eds snoring away peacefully dreaming of the adventure ahead.

As Double D and Eddy were sleeping in their tents, Ed was asleep chained up in his, due to his very extreme sleep eating, as he squirmed in his sleep he accidentally bumped into one of his pokeballs unknowingly releasing Kong.

"(Huh are we in another battle?)" Kong said rubbing his eyes. Upon seeing the unconscious Ed, he was confused. "(Guess it's night right now… maybe the others are up for talking.)" Kong grabbed Mary's pokeball and headed out.

In eddy's tent, Kong hopped inside and grabbed Willow and Gene's pokeball, before taking a look at the magazines scattered on the floor, Shrugging at what they were he left none the wiser.

Finally in Double D's tent, it was much tougher to get Monarch and James, but he succeeded, he was curious about what was under Double D's hat, but a quick murmur from the boy made him forget that.

Hopping outside, he took James and Willow's pokeball and tapped the buttons on them releasing the two mons who tiredly rubbed their eyes.

"(Ugh what happened, where's the loudmouth?)" Willow yawned waking up and mentioning her trainer , Kong simply motioned towards his tent, "(He's asleep.)"

Willow started to walk back to the tent"(Good I'm going back to sleep..)" however Kong stopped her, "(Come on Willow, we haven't hung out in so long!)" He whined.

"(Please don't go Willow…)" Jame's soft voice said making the scourbunny sigh and turn around.

Of the three of Professor Magnolia's starters, she was the oldest, while there were Four other starters in the lab, She was hatched first, then Kong and finally James was the youngest.

While she mostly tried to be a strong battlier her friends despite having different opinions on battling were important to her, Kong was always curious and James was shy and a bit of a cry baby but was loveable.

"(Alright I guess I'm staying, can you at least get the others up?)" Willow said making James smile as Kong nodded.

Pressing the three buttons on the other pokeballs the Eds other 3 pokemon emerged. "(Hello Galar region! Are you ready to rock!)" Gene shouted before looking around confused.

"(Where's the crowd or even a fight?)" Willow calmed his curiosity. "(Relax, we're just enjoying the night.)"

"(Well I don't mind.. I'm gonna be out of battling for a bit so this is nice.)" Monarch said but his voice was muffled due to him being inside a hard shell.

"(Aye I agree on that.)" Mary smiled her voice having a small scottish accent.

Hopping on a nearby rock Kong asked question that was on his mind. "(Why are guys sticking with the eds? I'm curious, I like the big guy, he's pretty cool.)" Kong started and broke the ice.

"(But he's a real sweetheart, he likes hugging me!)" Mary finished with her input. Gene gave a toothy smirk, "(I wanted to go on tour for a bit, this Eddy guy has spunk, I like it!)"

Willow gave a puff of smoke sighing, "(While I don't like his attitude he's got a passion for this, maybe he'll improve in time.)" James looked nervous but continued.

"(Mr. Double D is nice… he's a good hugger as well… and calms me down when I'm scared…)" James spoke like a little kid mostly, seems he was still a bit nervous about the journey.

He then turned to Monarch who was looking into the sky. "(What about you Mr. Monarch?)"

"(I'm staying with you guys.. Because I want to fly.)" He simply said, making most of the mons confused so he decided to elaborate.

"(My kinds next stage can fly high and fast, I want to do that like my brothers and sisters who evolved before me..)" Monarch closed his eyes and opened them determined, "(And with Double D's help, i'll be able to do that soon…)"

The other 5 mons now nodded in understanding, and soon under the luminous clear night sky, joined Monarch in looking at the stars hoping their dreams could come true.

The next morning in the Cul De sac, things were sort of resuming as normal, with the Cul De Sac kids blissfully unaware of the Ed's disappearance, at least for now.

Kevin was currently shooting hoops in his driveway causing the other Cul De Sac residents to congregate and Watch him consistently make baskets.

"Come on Kev you can do it!" Nazz cheered as Kevin's friend Rolf spoke up, "Yes Kevin boy, throw the inflated sphere into the ring of netting!"

"And one more and…" with one more toss into the basket he pumped his fist, "Choice, 100 baskets!" He boasted causing the other kids to cheer at this feat.

"Nice one Kev!" Nazz said walking to him and giving him a high five, Rolf lifted up his arm, "Rolf shall rub the pit of victory due to your incredible feat!" Kevin slightly pushed him away.

"No thanks dude, not now." He replied causing Rolf to huff but nod.

"Did you see that Sarah, Kevin's so cool!" Jimmy smiled, as Ed's sister nodded "Yeah, he's no slouch that's for sure!"

Meanwhile Johnny was watching and plank "Talked" to him as he laughed a bit "Yea plank, the Ed's would surely be amazed by this, they're missing out!"

With those words Kevin lost all of his cocky arrogance and froze "Wait a minute…." he thought back on the day and looked at his watch, 12:00 consistently around this time Eddy had a scam ready, unless…

"Oh man, those Dorks are planning some huge scam!" He said now afraid of the possibilities of what that no neck chump could do, Nazz had decided to calm him down she didn't want a repeat of the monkey world incident.

"Look Kev, I don't like the Ed's scams as much as the next person, but we would've seen them if they were making something." She reasoned.

Kevin calmed down a bit, but still had his paranoia, "Look we'll look around for them, Nazz you check around the Cul de sac, Rolf and I will check the junkyard, Jimmy and Sarah check the playground and Johnny check the woods." He ordered.

"We'll meet up later to see if we found anything, got it?" The other kids nodded before splitting up to start their search.

Meanwhile at Eddy's house the door to Eddy's room opened, "Hey spike, rise and shine!" A man looking pretty similar to Eddy walked into the room, and noticed it's empty, "Huh guess he must've stayed at Matt's place…"

Walking into the kitchen Eddy's father saw his wife, who was cooking Lunch. "Hey honey, did Eddy go over to Matt's last night?"

The wife turned around revealing she looked like Eddy as well, shook her head. "No, Tony I haven't seen my little Eddy in two days." Her expression and tone became nervous. "Do you think he's looking for-" Tony stopped his wife.

"Don't think about that Kathy.. I doubt he'd go and find him… we told him to stay away from Eddy, i'm gonna go to Matt's place and see what's up." Tony's wife nodded as she went back to cooking.

Tony knocked on the door to Ed's house with a blonde woman with a pink dress opening the door, "Ah, Tony shouldn't you be scamming people to sell cars?" She said unamused at her Neighbor.

Tony annoyedly sighed "Nice to see you too Erin, and besides what I do for a livin' is perfectly legal.. Anyways is Matt home?" He said quickly changing the subject.

Erin curtly nodded before turning around and yelling like her spoiled daughter. "MATT! TONY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Erin went back in the house as a man that looked like Ed walked to the doorway. "Hey Tony, what's up, I'm currently watching the football game so it'd better be important." He asked.

"Look, is Eddy with Ed? I haven't seen him in 2 days, and Kathy is getting worried." Tony simply asked as Matt sadly shook his head.

"Naw I didn't see Ed either, maybe they're at Sammy's place?" Matt guesses with Tony nodding "It's our only guess at this point.."

Later the duo knocked on Double D's door with a man resembling Double D with a mustache opening it. "Nice to see you Tony and Matthew." He said with a french accent.

"Look Sammy we have to ask, Eddy and Ed are missing, you know anything about it?" Tony almost pleaded.

"First, please just call me Samuel, second I do know the whereabouts of my son and his friends, My wife will prepare lunch, it's gonna be a long talk to explain what's going on." Samuel said walking into the house.

The two other men shrugged and walked inside, just wanting some answers on what's up with their boys.

An hour later Matt and Tony were shocked by the information Double D's parents gave him about their sons whereabouts.

"So our sons are in a foreign country with a bunch of wild animals right now, and are going to compete in some championship?" Tony recapped.

"Essentially, my mother is a nice woman and I'd trust Eddward with her with my life so you have nothing to fear ." Double D's Mother stated.

"I can set up a video chat with her later if you like, to ease any doubts about our sons whereabouts." She continued with Matt and Tony nodded excitedly.

"Thanks Miss. Vincent, I just want to know if my little buddy is okay." Matt smiled as Tony shrugged. "I just want to make sure Spike didn't break anything over there."

The four adults laughed at Tony's joke about his son, however unknown to them 2 pairs of eyes were watching the conversation carefully. "You hear that Sarah? The Ed's are gone! It's like a dream come true!" Jimmy said happily.

"Yea Kevin's gotta hear this, and besides maybe we can travel, we just gotta Crash that video chat." Sarah smiled, as her and Jimmy chuckled evilly.

It was 12:00 when the Cul de sac kids started their search, now it was around 6:00 and they met back up with little to no results.

"Great, we'll just have to keep looking, those dorks are hiding somewhere in planning something…" Kevin said now visibly nervous.

"Look Kev it's getting late, why don't you take a rest, the Ed's are probably not planning something right now, and you look like you need it." Nazz said to her friend.

Rolf expressed his concern as well, "Yes, hot-shot Kevin boy is more shaken than Nana in winter yes?"

Kevin sighed he didn't want to admit it, but they were right, "Yea you're probably right, maybe some sleep will get this off my nerves, see you guys tomorrow." Kevin was about to walk into his house as Nazz sighed.

She kinda missed the Ed's, but was worried about Kevin too, this was like that monkey world scam all over again, but this time there was no scam, just where were the Ed's?

"Wait Kevin! We know where the Eds are!" Jimmy said running up to the four Cul De sac kids, which immediately got Kevins attention as he bolted and grabbed Jimmy.

"You do!? Spill fluffy!" He said anxiously squeezing the boy. "You're hurting me…" he managed to squeak.

Sarah pushed aside Kevin, "If you want to know follow us and…" She took a deep breath before yelling. "DON'T HURT JIMMY!"

Kevin shrank at Sarah's yelling but relented, "Alright fine, please show me at least." Sarah curtily nodded as she and Jimmy lead the Cul de saccers to the answers about the missing Eds.

Soon they arrived at Double D's house where Eddy and Ed's parents were watching Magnolia explain what the Eds were up to, with the parents nodding in understanding.

With every word each of the cul De sac kids were hooked on the idea of traveling to Galar, they just needed to ask the professor if they could, after drawing straws Kevin decided to represent them.

Nervously walking into the house Kevin and the others got Magnoila's attention. "Oh and who might you kids be?"

Kevin nervously started. "We heard the Eds were on some trip and we wanted to go on a trip as well, it seems pretty cool." Hopefully this idea would work.

"Hmm, well i'm already endorsing the Eds, so I might as well endorse their friends if they're that eager." Magnoila smiled as Kevin sighed, at least that lie worked.

"Just get your parents permission and you'll be on your way… except for the young girl and the boy with the retainer." That set Sarah off.

"WHY NOT GRANNY!?" She yelled at the screen surprising Magnolia, Erin shushed her daughter, "Sarah calm your temper, you wouldn't want to go to Anger Management for the summer would you?"

That comment made Sarah quiet immediately, if there was one thing that scared her. It was her mother. Magnoila composed herself as she adjusted her glasses "Anyways, you two can't go due to your age, the age limit for being a trainer is 10 years old." This made Sarah huff, but Jimmy made her smile by whispering to her.

"But with everyone gone, we get the Cul De sac to ourselves!" Magnolia then clapped her hands breaking the awkward silence, "Well tomorrow you'll get your tickets and be prepared to journey to Galar."

Nazz, Rolf and Johnny seemed to cheer at the news. While Kevin got a devious smirk on his face "I'm coming for you dorks." He thought.

* * *

**So that's the chapter and yea, Sarah and Jimmy aren't in this and by extension the kankers are not gonna have a major role (They'll most likely appear at the end of the story.) simply put, I don't like them, Sarah and Jimmy are annoying and the Kankers... they really haven't aged well, anyways for the Ed's family's their names are VA's from the show.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ed of the Wild

**Not much to say before this chapter, onto the Reviews!**

**Engineer1869: Thanks for your opinons on the Eds mon's personalitys, as for your idea on the Eds parent's I think Eddy's parents are pretty nice and don't want Eddy to end up like bro, and Double D's are implied to work too much.**

* * *

Back in galar Eddy woke up and felt something in his tent, rubbing his eyes he saw Gene and Willow sleeping in the Tent, "What the, why aren't you in your balls!" Eddy asked waking the two up.

Willow looked annoyed at the rude wakeup call and hopped out of the tent, while Gene seemed to wag his tail wanting to play, Eddy patted the small raccoon as they walked out to the campsite.

The small scene they came out to was Edd feeding James with Monarch sleeping leaning on the Ed boy and Ed was chasing Mary who was rolling around, with Kong on his shoulder, all in all it seemed pretty normal.

"Morning Sockhead, whats up?" Eddy said grabbing a sandwich from his pack and starting to chew it.

"Well we have to visit Magnolia again, and after that, we'll have to make a journey to Motostoke to be ready for the opening ceremony in 2 days." Edd explained feeding James some Pokemon food.

"Alright, let's go visit your granny and then head to that motor place, after breakfast, of course." Eddy prepared to bite into his sandwich and bit into Air.

Turning around he saw Gene holding the sandwich in his mouth looking nervous about being caught, "Why you.. Get back here!" Eddy angrily chased his raccoon as Edd chuckled.

After cleaning up breakfast and packing up their tents the Eds quickly traveled to Magnolia's home when they got into the house they saw Hop talking to Magnolia and Sonia about an encounter the day before.

"So you met some Pokemon you never recognized? Is there anything more you can say about it?" Sonia said skeptical of the boys story.

"Well there was some weird heavy fog, and there was this weirder pokemon that appeared!" Hop said recounting from what happened last night.

"Me and Charmander tried to fight it, but it couldn't even be phased, and if it weren't for Lee saving me, i would've been lost in the forest for who knows how long." Hop admitted.

"Wait what's going on? Did we miss some backstory?" Eddy said walking into the kitchen, with the other 2 eds in tow.

"Time for Lore kiddies!" Ed said breaking the fourth wall much to the Galarian residents confusion. "Excuse his strangeness, but what happened?" Double D said.

"Well after you guys went to set up camp I went back home, and one of the Wooloo in my home town went into the Slumbering wield, and I went after it, eventually it became really foggy and I guess you know the rest." Hop explained.

"Looks like you ate some bad mushrooms Hop." Eddy chuckled, as Hop shook his head. "It really happened Eddy trust me, I would swear on my life." Hop said annoyed by the lack of care Eddy had towards his story.

Magnolia then reached into her pocket and pulled out 4 bands that could fit around a wrist. "Boys these are for you, they're Dynamax bands, I made them using the wishing Stars you three found last night."

Ed put his on as he looked at it in wonder "Cool accessories.." Edd and Hop put theirs on as Eddy stared at his "So these bands allow us to do that Dynamax thing?" He asked.

"Correct." Sonia smiled, "But you can only really do it during your gym battles, and it lasts for three turns."

Eddy muttered something about stupid limits as he put on the band. But then admired on how it looked on his hand.

"The legend of my reign is about to begin!" Hop smirked anxious to get started. Eddy scoffed "Your reign, I think you're talking about mine." The two boys stared eye to eye as Edd separated them.

"Gentlemen please, we shouldn't waste our time with petty squabbles. We should be starting our journey now as friends." Edd scolded as Both Hop and Eddy looked away from each other but still seemed annoyed.

Hop looked at his watch, and was shocked. "Oh man I'm gonna be late for my train, see you guys later!"

As Hop left the small abode, Magnolia handed the other 2 Ed's something important a Pokédex, "I also got these prepared for you two, while it doesn't have all the features of a Rotom phone it'll still be essential for your journey."

As the two Ed's got their Pokédexes and thanked Magnolia Sonia decided to help them a little bit. "You three should be heading to the train station, that's the fastest way to get to the meet up spot and to enter Motostoke."

"We get to Ride a Choochoo guys!" Ed said excitedly, "Thank you cousin, come on fellows we should leave now to pick up supplies before the train leaves." The trio sped out hoping to get to the station quickly as Magnolia chuckled.

After a brief stop at a Pokémon Center to heal their team and to get supplies (Much to Eddy's annoyance they didn't have much Cash left afterwards.) the trio made it to the station where Hop was finishing up talking with his mother.

"Wish me luck, not that I need it." He chuckled as he gave his mother a hug. After that heartwarming moment she left as the Ed's entered the station, "Hey guys, ready to go to motostoke?" Hop asked.

"Yea sure, how long is this train ride, I wanna get to the city as soon as possible." Eddy muttered as Ed looked at the train outside.

"I think you'll have to wait on the city Eddy." Edd started reading a train schedule, "I'll explain on the train which should be arriving right now."

With the screech of the Train braking and the doors opening The Eds and hopped on the train as it set off into the wilds of Galar.

On the train Hop was explaining the nearby area to the Eds, "Motostoke is surrounded by a huge Wild area, It's a real sight, they're all sorts of wild Pokemon wandering the area." Hop said showing pictures on his rotom phone.

"Plus you can set up camp and even do some fishing, I don't think I could ever leave!" As Hop exposited the Eds had their own thoughts on what this wild area could bring.

Double D was excited to just research around the area, Eddy wanted to catch more powerful pokemon and Ed wanted to make more friends with pokemon.

Eventually the train stopped at a station as the Quartet Stepped off as a man stopped them, "Welcome to the Wild area station! I can't take you guys further due to some Wooloo going on the tracks." The man said worriedly.

"Eh it's alright we've got the chance to catch Powerful Pokemon, And that Motor place is nearby! We'll walk!" Eddy smirked.

"Yup, I guess we'll meet up back in Motostoke then." Hop said waving goodbye to the Eds as he left the room as Eddy quickly followed with the Eds quickly behind him.

When the Eds emerged they were in awe of the huge open area in front of them, it was mostly Grassy plains in front of a Lake with the image of a set of buildings in the background. "Geez this is huge…" Eddy said shocked.

"Open world adventure guys!" Ed said beaming with excitement, Double D peered into the distance and saw the buildings and quickly put the pieces together. "That must be Motostoke in the distance, Gentleman while it doesn't seem much of a walk maybe we should split up in the wild area for a little bit."

Ed went into begging mode because of the thought of being separated from his friends, "We can't leave each other Double D!" He cried as Double D comforted him. "Don't worry Ed, we'll meet up at the town it won't be that long."

Eddy also helped a bit, "Besides Lumpy, you can catch brand new monsters for your team!" Ed immediately perked up upon hearing that.

"MORE MONSTERS!" Ed sped off getting dust in the other Two Eds faces, "I'm surprised that worked.." Edd noted dusting himself off, as Eddy chuckled, "Hey Monobrow is simple to make excited, anyways catch ya later Double D!" Eddy ran off as Double D left in another direction to take some notes on the wildlife.

* * *

**So yea the Eds are in the Wild area now, and with it comes getting new mons, and the next chapter will have that and some more Cul De sac fun, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Walk on the Ed Side

**Time for the Eds first time in the Wild area, and not thier last, not much else to say hope you enjoy!**

* * *

An hour later Double D was walking into the shaded area, enjoying the serenity of it, he found a nice big rock to sit on.

"A good place to take notes I suppose…" Edd said walking into the shaded area, unlike his friends the sock headed boy had no interest in the Championship, he preferred traveling with his companions and doing research.

As he took notes about the Bunnelby and Metapod wandering around, a small pokemon was eating a berry that fell from a tree and after avoiding the Skowvet that tried to take it, they were enjoying their lunch.

Finishing the berry they used their psychic powers to throw the remains behind them, unfortunately the remains hit Double D in the back of his head causing him to turn around and catch the pokemon in the act as it tried to hide in the tall grass.

The sockheaded Ed boy wasn't angry but curious at this new mon, taking his rotom phone out, he scanned the new mon that looked nervous, "Ralts the Emotion pokemon: It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. It hides if it senses hostility."

"Impressive, I never thought a pokemon could be this intelligent, seems like a good capture." Double D threw out James, who seemed to be ready.

"James use water gun!" James sucked in a breath and shot a small stream of water at the Ralts, who afterwards made their eyes glow before using PSI to attack James, however James unfortunately was put in a trance.

"James are you alright, try using Pound.." Unfortunately the Ralts confusion attack warped James mind making the poor mon hit himself to try to make the pain stop.

Double D was terrified "Oh dear, James I apologize but I must return you for now, I'm sorry Monarch but you must help me." Returning the Sobble Edd tossed out his metapod.

The Ralts opened their mouth and let out a loud screech unnerving Monarch and doing slight damage, as Double D held his ears he had an idea to stop it. "Monarch, String shot it's mouth!"

The metapod spat it's sticky string onto the Yelling mon, muting it and making it nervous as it flailed its arms panicking about the disgusting thing on its mouth. "Tackle it one more time and that should be enough." Double D said calmly.

Monarch hopped over to the Ralts now trying to pull the string off it's mouth and slammed into it knocking it down as Double D tossed a pokeball ensuring the new mon, and capturing the Ralts, as he checked the data on his Rotom phone he saw that it was female, quickly thinking of a name he landed on one.

"Welcome to the Team Empath." Putting her ball in his pocket Monarch started to glow as his cocoon body started to shatter, soon the glow faded as Monarch's new form emerged which resembled butterfly. "Monarch, you've reached your final form, Congratulations!"

The rotom dex pulled up a new entry for Monarch's new form, "Butterfree, the Butterfly pokemon: In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air." as Double D read that over, he saw Monarch learned a new move called gust due to his new wings.

"Impressive Monarch, I feel this evolution will be useful in the future." Double D smiled as Monarch gave his trainer a hug causing the Sockheaded boy to chuckle.

Meanwhile in a small wooded area Eddy was walking around doing some training, mostly beating down Bunnelby and the occasional Nuzleaf, Gene learned snarl and Willow learning double kick.

He was walking around looking for another random mon to either fight or make part of his team, until he heard some frightened cries, hiding in a nearby bush he peered in on the sight, it was a small berry pokemon being harassed by 2 owl Pokemon, curious he pulled out his pokedex and scanned the new pokemon.

"Bounsweet, The fruit pokemon: When under attack, it secretes a sweet and delicious sweat. The scent only calls more enemies to it." When he heard that last part his mind went to scamming, Eddy's delicious fruit juice could be a hit in the cul de sac.

"Hoothoot, the owl pokemon: It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some Trainers use them in place of clocks." Shrugging he put away the Pokédex now looking at the birds.

Birds were a touchy subject for Eddy, like they brought up bad memories of… well someone he didn't want to reveal to his friends, and they just annoyed him generally, so he didn't like them, so seeing these two attack some berry got him angry.

As the two hoothoot were about to finish off the Bounsweet a flame was shot at one of them, they held off as they saw Eddy looking annoyed at the two birds with Willow at his side.

"Hey go scram, your lunch is over! Go on you moochers!" He yelled, with Willow sucking in breath for another ember, with the two hoothoot getting the message to scram they flew off, besides Berries would be much easier to eat than a Pokémon.

"Dumb birds, don't know when to leave ya alone." Eddy muttered with Willow nodding, she didn't like constantly battling Rookadies.

As the duo were about to leave Eddy felt a bump on his leg, it was the Bounsweet, looking happy at being saved, "Oh yea… you, it was no problem saving ya due to my awesome strength!" Eddy said flexing causing Willow to face palm.

The Bounsweet seemed to want to stay with Eddy, which the Short Ed boy shrugged, "Why not you got marketing potential in the future." Lazily tossing a pokeball the small pokemon was sucked in and due to it's injuries and it wanted to be caught it put up no resistance

Looking at the data on the new pokemon he caught, he saw that it was female, making sure he wouldn't make the same mistake with Willow, he thought of a new nickname, "Uh.. Peach why not…" Willow gave an "Eh" hand gesture as a response as her and Eddy went deeper in the groove.

Soon at dusk at the entrance in the city Ed was patiently waiting at the entrance looking glum as he didn't catch any pokemon so far, but Kong learned Razor Leaf at least.

His mood brightened up when he saw Eddy and Edd arriving near him, "Hello friends! I beat you to motor city!" He smiled.

"I guess you did lumpy, at least Willow and Gene got training while I caught a new pokemon." Eddy commented stretching.

"I got some training in as well, as I caught a Psychic pokemon, I might return to the fields for research tomorrow." Eddy dismissed Double D's words with an offhanded wave as he walked into town.

"Yea sure, as long as it doesn't interfere with my registration on the league" Ed returned to his glum attitude with Double D patting him on the shoulder. "What's wrong Ed?" He asked.

The big ed whimpered like a puppy "Aw Double D you and Eddy got new monsters for your team while I got nothing…"

Double D sighed but comforted him, "Ed there's a whole region ahead for us, I guarantee you'll get a whole team of mons in the future!" Ed brightened up as he gave Double D a squeezing hug.

"Thanks Double D you're my best friend!" As Edd gained a blue face from the big hug, Eddy called down from the top of the stairs, "Come on guys, the city's waiting!" After hearing that, Ed trotted up the stairs with Double D still in a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile in air above the ocean the Cul De sacers were riding a plane, after getting approval from their parents and thier tickets they quickly packed for the flight they were currently taking.

Kevin packed the Essentials, and while he couldn't take his bike he was alright with not having it if it meant catching up with the eds, Nazz packed some makeup and some reading material for the plane ride aside from the essentials, Jhonny just packed the essentials and Plank that's all he needed.

Rolf meanwhile was allowed to bring one of his farm animals with him, which he picked his loyal pig wilfred, also he had a lot of meat and provisions for this journey, so at least the Cul De saccers wouldn't go hungry.

However the only challenge was getting Rolf on the plane and convincing it wasn't a winged demon and Wilfred wasn't eaten by it when he was put in the cargo hold. Now nearing the end of their flight, Nazz was reading, Johnny and plank were talking and Rolf looked extremely paranoid looking out the window.

Kevin sighed as he started to Doze off, while this journey seemed fun, beating those Dorks was his main priority, but now, might as well get some rest.

* * *

**By the next chapter the Cul De saccers will be in Galar and sorry about Ed not getting any pokemon, he'll get one soon after the opening ceremony though, next time Pokemon interactions and more Cul De saccers. Please review, and i'm still taking suggestions for the Cul De saccers Pokemon.**


	8. Chapter 8: A hunting we will Ed

**Hope you enjoy, sorry this took a bit, chapters will be a bit slower from now on.**

* * *

The Cul De sac quartet's arrival in Galar was uneventful, especially after getting Welfried through customs and holding Rolf back from attacking the man inspecting his pig.

Due to it being so late at night they had to use the pokemon center in Wedgehurst as a makeshift hotel for the night before going to magnolia's laboratory in the morning, however the walk through Route 2 was much more dangerous with no pokemon.

When they arrived they saw Sonia waiting with four pokeballs, "You four must be the kids from the Eds town, I've got your starters right here, you just have to pick one."

Tossing the pokeballs out another Grookey, Scorbunny, Sobble And Charmander emerged. "We'll go in alphabetical order so Jhonny is first."

While Kevin huffed Johnny listened to plank for a second and nodded, "Right plank, I think the monkeys the best choice for us!"

The new Grookey hopped onto Jhonny's shoulder and wacked his stick on the 2x4 as the Boy chuckled, seems like they made the perfect pair!

Now it was Kevin's turn and he knew immediately what he wanted grabbing the charmander who had a determined face on him, he smirked, he'll scorch those dorks easily. "Choice." He smirked as the charmander did the same.

Nazz was next as she picked up the other Sobble and she cooed at it, "You're so cute!" She smiled as it nuzzled into their new Trainer.

"Rolf chooses the bunny with fiery feet then, yes?" The other scourbunny looked weirded out by his new trainer's attitude, guess it will be something to adjust to.

After that Sonia gave the quartet some pokeballs and four pokedexes, "Now that you have your starters my best suggestion is to catch some new Pokemon and train on route 2, before you go onto the train to the wild area, now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to a nearby town for some research."

After tapping several times on her phone a huge bird pokemon with a small container in its talons landed next to her, Sonia stepped into the container and the bird took off leaving the Cul De Sacers behind as Kevin left.

"Kev where are you going!" Nazz called out as he ran off into the fields, "Catching up to the dorks, i'm gonna catch something before we hit the train."

Johnny and plank ran behind him, "Wait up Kevin we wanna catch a pokemon as well!" Rolf walked up to Nazz.

"We should follow hotshot Kevin boy if we don't want to lag behind like Nana's shoes in winter!" Nazz nodded as her Rolf and Welfred followed behind.

In Route 2 Kevin was looking for something strong. None of the smaller mons were something he was interested in, his next encounter changed that, it was a small turtle pokemon that had a spike on its head with buck teeth.

"This could be interesting." Kevin said picking up his pokedex and Scanning it, "Chewtle, the Snapping pokemon: Apparently the itch of its teething impels it to snap its jaws at anything in front of it."

Liking what he read he sent out charmander who growled, "Scratch it!" Kevin ordered as Charmander slashed the turtle with its Claws as a response the Chewtle clamped it's jaws doing a powerful bite.

As Charmander roared in pain, Kevin had an idea, "Use ember!" Charmander spat a flame in the Chewtles eye making it cringe since it didn't do much damage due to it being a water type, however it released Charmander much to kevin's relief.

He tossed a pokeball ensearing the Water type turtle and capturing it. "Choice, better get to that train so we can get to the next town." Kevin mused as he and Charmander left route 2.

Later at the train station Kevin was waiting while Rolf and Wilfred had already arrived, when asked if he caught anything Rolf said that none of the weaker mons were good for the son of a Shepard.

However Nazz and Jonny soon arrived in the station each holding a new Pokéball. "Sorry we're late Kev, I just saw this cute Cat and I had to catch it!" Nazz said showing a picture on her Pokédex of a purple cat which described it.

"Purloin, the devious Pokémon: Opponents that get drawn in by its adorable behavior come away with stinging scratches from its claws and stinging pride from its laughter." Kevin and Rolf were shocked by its kinda brutal entry.

"Gogo Nazz girl better keep the deceptive cat away from Wilfred and Rolf unless she wants the Three shoe beating!" Nazz calmed her friend down.

"Relax dude, she seemed pretty chill after I caught her." Johnny showed his pokeball next, "Me and plank found a squirrel, it had some Berry's in its tail."

Kevin rolled his eyes as the train pulled into the station, "Hey the trains here, we're almost to the big city, then we can take on the gym challenge."

Nazz seemed to cheer at that, "This will be so fun Kev!" Rolf nodded, "Rolf is proud to soon be representing his home country in this championship!"

As the quartet got onto the train to the Wild area they didn't know they were inching ever so closer to their rivals from home.

* * *

Meanwhile Ed and Eddy were in the Pokemon center in Motostoke, yesterday after traversing the city for a bit, the Eds went to the Pokemon center to rest for the night

Much to The Ed's shock when they arrived, another nurse joy was at the counter, she claimed that most of the joys were sisters meanwhile Ed thought it was an alien conspiracy. For once Eddy had to agree with him.. at least they healed their pokemon for free.

Early in the next morning Edd left to the wild area for more research and hasn't returned yet so the other two Ed's were eating breakfast without him.

Eddy ate an omelette he bought in the centers restaurant as Ed ate some buttered toast he brought from home, Eddy picked at his food annoyed, "When's sockhead coming back, he's got most of our cash!"

"Patience is like an onion, they have layers." Ed said causing Eddy to shake his head annoyed. The center doors opened with Double D walking in with a pokeball, after healing his Pokemon and getting breakfast he sat at the table with the other Eds.

"Morning fellows sorry I left, I wanted to do more research in the wild area, I even caught a new Pokemon beforehand, I feel we should feed our Pokemon as well, so I used some of our cash to buy some Pokemon food earlier." Edd said placing some bowls down and filling them up.

"Great there goes our hard earned cash, guess I'll feed Willow, Gene and Peach." Eddy said releasing his three mons as they started to eat.

"My monsters need a feast as well!" Ed said releasing Mary and Kong, who began chowing down on the small pellets.

Double D took out his now four pokeballs, as he released James, Monarch, Empath and a new Pokémon that resembled a bee and a honeycomb mixed together with a small face in each of the three combs with the bottom one having a red mark.

"You caught a Bee while you were gone, wow impressive." Eddy sarcastically said taking his Pokédex out and scanning it.

"Combee, the tiny bee Pokémon: The members of the trio spend all their time together. Each one has a slightly different taste in nectar." Double D nodded.

"Well you know my interest in bugs, so catching a bee Pokémon shouldn't be surprising." Double D noted as the Combee ate some of the pellets with his other Pokémon.

"What did you name your triple bee Double D." Ed asked curiously, "Well pardon the pun but her name is Beatrice."

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Really had to think about that one Double D." As the trio of friends continued their conversation their Pokémon were having one of their own.

"(Oh man I forgot how good this stuff was!)" Kong said shoving pellets into his mouth. Willow rolled her eyes as she chewed a pellet.

"(That's because that's the only thing we had back at the lab, but it's better than Eddy offering me a carrot.)"

Some of the other Pokémon chuckled, before Double D bought Pokémon food Eddy tried to give Willow a carrot leading to Willow gagging at the taste, it wasn't her preferred food.

"(Well I think Eddy's nice, he saved my life so he isn't that bad.)" Peach noted as Gene chuckled.

"(While he isn't the brightest trainer he has spirit of one, it'll take some time for him to adjust but I think he'll get it on our Tour.)" Willow reluctantly nodded despite his wild Attitude Gene had a point, he didn't have to save Peach, but he did so there was potential for a great trainer in him.

Empath used her PSI to lift some pellets into her mouth as she glared a bit a Monarch. "(I'm fine with working with you guys, but I'm still uneasy about you bug.)"

Beatrice was curious. "(What's her problem?)" Monarch shrugged, "(When we tried to capture her, I used string shot on her mouth to stop her screeching.)"

"(It was icky disgusting and germ filled that's what it was!)" Empath said disgusted, seemed she shared Double D's bacteriophobia.

"(I'm sure you'll get used to it Miss Empath.)" James said smiling, "(Probably, But not now at least, I still taste silk in my mouth.)" She gagged.

The mons continued to converse among themselves, the Ed's heard a familiar voice, "Hey guys!" Running to their table was Hop, who looked happy.

"Oh hey Hop, did it take you all night to get here to motostoke?" Edd said wondering about the boys disappearance.

"Nah I got here late but I checked into the Bedew Hotel on the second level of the city, it's free if your taking the gym challenge." Hop said making Eddy get excited.

"Wait free, you gotta be kiddin, we gotta check ourselves in, show us the way Hop old buddy!" Eddy said hopping out of his seat excitedly.

"Sure, just return your Pokémon and we can get going." The Ed's returned their 9 pokemon and started to head out of the center catching up with their Friendly Glaarian Rival.

* * *

**Also that thing about Wilfred getting through customs is actually Canon, Blue mentions in pokemon masters when he went to Galar his Pidgeot went through the same.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ed got your tongue?

**Sorry this took a bit, but now we get introduced to Double D's rival and another Future rival and get some more of the Cul De Sacers in the wild area, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It took a bit of walking through Motostoke, Hop explained to get their free room, they had to register at the Motostoke stadium and get their uniforms for their gym battles.

After taking a lift to the second floor of the city, Hop showed them the gym building where registration for the challenge was made, the quartet walked into the stadium eager to start.

The Eds were in awe at so many trainers ready to take the gym challenge, "Geez talk about making you feel worried about the competition." Eddy said rubbing his shoulder.

"We shall succeed for we are monster trainers!" Ed said trying to raise spirits in the group as they walked to the front desk where another person was speaking to the man behind it, they wore a purple coat that looked expensive and bleached white hair.

The man at the desk gave a set of clothes to the person, as they walked off pushing through the Eds and Hop.

"Seriously! what a piece of work…" Hop muttered, "What a weird girl.." Ed said absentmindedly.

"I doubt that they are female Ed." Edd corrected him as Eddy shook his head. "Ignore that dweeb, let's get our jerseys and our free Hotel room."

The three Ed's went to the counter and handed their endorsement papers to the man at the desk, "Fancy that, it's the first time we've got challengers endorsed by the professor." He mused.

After signing some paperwork the man smiled, "There, you three are successfully registered to be Gym Challengers, all you have to do is choose your preferred number for your gym uniforms, you have to wear for all of your gym matches."

Eddy immediately thought of his number, "Triple 7's it's the number of Luck and cash!" he smirked.

Edd simply smiled. "I'll just go with the number 2 due to my name." Ed just shouted blankly. "74!"

"Must be the amount of birancells he has." Eddy and Hop chuckled as Edd rolled his eyes.

The man handed 3 bracelets to the Eds. "Please wear these Challenge bands at all times, they're supposed to identify you as a Gym challenger." The trio nodded and put the bands on.

"The opening ceremony for the gym challenge will begin tomorrow, don't be late, you can stay at the Bewdew drop inn it's free for all gym challengers!" Eddy lit up remembering that's why they came here.

"Let's go boys, we need to check out the Fancy digs!" Soon Eddy, Hop and Ed sped out as Double D followed behind before accidentally bumping into a girl.

She wore a leather Jacket, with Pink clothing underneath with a small hamster like pokemon on her shoulder, she had a gothic style to her kinda reminding Double D of Marie from back in the Cul De Sac.

While he was a bit nervous about the girl he decided to speak, "Sorry about that, I was about to meet my friends at the Bedew drop inn." The girl nodded.

"I was about to head there myself, me and Morpeko were about to head to it as well, mind if we Tag along?" She asked politely,with the small pokemon on her shoulder eating a berry still nervous Double D nodded.

"I would like some companionship due to my friends leaving already to the hotel." The two headed into Motostoke and started to head to the hotel.

The girl noticed Double D's expression and decided to comment on it. "You're looking a bit Gobsmacked by all this."

Edd chuckled, "Well it's much bigger than the Cul De sac me and my friends live in."

The Girl nodded. "You must be from a small country town, is that it? I'm quite the same myself."

Double D smiled "Well small world I guess, I guess I should introduce myself, i'm Eddward, but my friends call me Double D."

The girl looked embarrassed for a second "I'm Marnie, but please don't tell anyone about my name, I've got an entourage following me and they won't leave me alone, you mind keeping that a secret?"

Double D put his hand on his chest "You have my word, I know my friends will keep it a secret… well probably not Eddy."

They stopped at a green building with a picture of a Pokemon on it, "That's the Hotel, let's check into our rooms, then.. Maybe i'll challenge you to a battle." Marnie smirked.

"I shall accept then, I wouldn't want to lag behind my friends." The two soon walked into the Hotel to prepare for their small match.

Meanwhile in the wild Area the Cul De saccers just started to walk inside, they were already told about the Area from the man standing outside the train station, much like Eddy, Kevin decided to split up so they can capture more pokemon before heading to Motostoke.

Rolf was currently scouting the bright sunlight land using his talents from the old country, as Wilfred sniffed the ground nearby, out of the Cul De saccers Rolf was the most used to the traveling part of the journey.

Taking a deep breath Rolf sighed in happiness, "Ah Wilfred, Rolf feels right at home in this wild area it reminds him of the Old Country."

Wilfred squealed as he was struggling with Rolf's gear, the boy did pack a bunch and it was crushing the poor pig, Rolf looked at his Pig and scoffed.

"Wilfred you are too weak to carry Rolf's gear, I suppose we need to find a pack Mule then." Rolf mused picking his gear up from the pigs back.

Peering over the hill he saw a small mule like pokemon wandering around, intrigued he pulled out his pokedex, "Monster Knowledge device tell Rolf of this Donkey that is near."

The screen lit up with an image of the Donkey, "Mudbray, the Donkey Pokémon: Loads weighing up to 50 times as much as its own body weight pose no issue for this Pokémon. It's skilled at making use of mud."

Smiling Rolf put away his Pokedex and tossed out his Scourbunny which hopped ready for a fight, "Scorching rabbit, use your Fire breath to get the attention of the Mud donkey then prepare for combat."

Rolf's scourbunny nodded before spitting an ember at the Mudbray, getting it's attention as it charged towards the Scourbunny before bucking it with a muddy kick, knocking it back annoyed, "Use Your Double kick after dodging another buck!"

As the Mubray tried to buck Scourbunny again, it leaped into the air before kicking down onto the donkey twice making it stagger, Rolf tossed a pokeball sucking the Mule inside as it clicked due to a successful capture.

Rolf tossed his new Mudbray out, smiling. "Mud Donkey, I wish you can carry Rolf's heavy Load, I suppose this should be optimal payment?" Taking a small berry from his pocket that Jhonny's Skovet stole, the Mudbray took his offer immediately as it allowed Rolf to put his gear on the Donkey as Rolf, Wilfred and his pokemon trekked further into the wild area.

Nazz was relaxing with her Sobble and her Purlion as the clouds passed by, while Nazz and the Sobble were eating lunch, the Small cat smirked as it saw a small bird fly overhead licking her lips she leaped into the air and pulled it down slamming it on the ground ready to dine on it for lunch.

Nazz pulled her cat off of the struggling bird, much to it's frustration. "Purlion! Bad kitty, you can't do something like that to another pokemon!"

Scoffing, Purlion went to the berries that Nazz's Sobble was eating, and reluctantly started to chew them.

Nazz went to the frightened bird and coddled it in her arms, "What are you little dude?" Taking out her Pokedex she scanned the small bird.

"Pidove, the Tiny Pidgeon pokemon: Where people go, these Pokémon follow. If you're scattering food for them, be careful— several hundred of them can gather at once." Nazz was shocked but saw that the little thing was scared.

"Why don't you stay with us, aside from Purlion, Sobbles pretty nice." She took out a small pokeball which the small bird pecked sucking it in and capturing it, "Awesome!" She smiled holding her new Pidove.

After returning her Sobble and Purlion which looked annoyed she went deeper into the wild area wondering how Kevin and Johnny were doing in this open area.

* * *

**So now Marnie is introduced into the story and it won't be her last appearance, she is gonna battle Double D next chapter, and we get Kevin and Jhonny's captures in the wild area. Also now Three questions, 1. Do you have any name suggestions for the Cul De sac kid's pokemon. 2.I'm planning for each of the Eds to get a pseudo legendary and i'm having trouple for Double D any suggestions. 3. And finally should 1 of the Cul De Sac Kids (including the Eds) Get a Shiny I'm curious. Anyways sorry this chapter took a bit to come out, the holidays are almost here and I want to get at least 2 more chapters done before the new year, please review cause it really motivates me to continue.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dr Jekyll and Mr Ed

**Consider this chapter sort of a part 2 of the last chapter, sorry it took so long, here's the review responses:**

**fangs of death: Uh.. can't be found in Galar sorry. It's a good choice none the less.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest where Eddy caught Peach, near a small Berry tree, Jhonny was walking around as Plank talked to him, as he looked towards a tree. "What's that plank? There's berries in that tree?"

Plank spoke to him again, "Oh I'll send Chunky (His Skowvet) up so he can get the berries, great idea buddy!"

Tossing out his small squirrel that had chubby cheeks due to still holding some berries in it's mouth. "Hey Chunky, think you can knock down some berries?" Johnny asked as the Skwovet smiled as he quickly ran up the tree.

Grabbing a container from his backpack and putting it under the rustling tree soon a couple Berrys of various colors and tastes, however the biggest thing that fell was a small acorn pokemon.

Taking out his pokedex Jhonny scanned the new mon. "Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon: If it remains still, it looks just like a real nut. It delights in surprising foraging Pokémon."

"Oh cool! An acorn pokemon, should I catch it plank?" Plank talked to Johnny making the boy nod, "You're the boss plank!" He called up into the tree. "Hey Chunky I need your help!"

The small squirrel leapt down from the tree with it's cheeks filled, ready to fight. "Use Tackle!" Chunky ran towards the small acorn pokemon and slammed into it, knocking it over a little bit.

The small arcon then glowed as it drained the energy from the small squirrel, as the acorn felt much better.

"Bite it!" The squirrel latched its teeth to the arcon making it flinch from the buck teeth in it's body, "Now's our chance, Tackle it one more time!" Chunky slammed into it one more time, making it dazed as Jhonny tossed a pokeball capturing it.

"Nice one, come on Chunky, lets grab some more berries!" Jhonny, Plank and Chunky went further into the woods.

Meanwhile Kevin was training his Charmander now named Slasher, and his Chewtle Lockjaw, unlike his friends he wanted to get to Motostoke as soon as possible, not only to catch up with Eds, but to sign up for the gym challenge.

At least Slasher learned Dragon breath, and Lockjaw got stronger. As another bunnelby ran off after being Ko'd Kevin fed his two pokemon some berries jhonny found, while the kid was weird, he at least kept his team well fed.

"Nice one Slasher, get some rest." His charmander stoically nodded as it was sucked back into his ball. As he traversed the tall grass his next encounter was different than the weak Bunnies and cocoons he fought before.

It was a small humanoid pokemon that looked like a young kid that was practicing Karate, curious Kevin scanned the new mon. "Tyrouge, the Scuffle Pokémon: It is always bursting with energy. To make itself stronger, it keeps on fighting even if it loses."

Kevin smirked, "Not bad, Lockjaw you're up!" Tossing his chewtle out it looked ready to bite this newcomer.

"Alright use bite!" Lockjaw went forward to chomp down but the Tyrouge faked him out making it fail his attack.

"Geez, use Water gun!" Lockjaw spat a hose of water at the Small fighter knocking it back before it went for a tackle knocking poor lockjaw on his shell, Kevin sighed at his pokemon struggling like this.

"Get some rest dude." He returned his small turtle and released Slasher that looked ready to brawl, while the Tyrouge took a deep breath focusing it's energy for it's next attack.

"This is my strongest mon, show em what you're made of Slasher, Dragon breath!" Slasher Took a deep breath and spewed purple flames at tyrouge who was going for another tackle while it was consumed by the flames.

When Slasher stopped the Tyrouge stumbled around clearly close to fainting, clearly it needed more training and Kevin was gonna give it that.

He tossed a pokeball capturing it and smirking, "Nice, come on Slasher let's get to motostoke hopefully the others will be there."

Slasher smiled as the two started to run forward and were slowly getting closer to the city gates in the horizon as the skies slowly turned to dusk..

Back in the city of Motostoke, Double D and Marnie were shocked at what they saw in the hotel lobby, Eddy and Ed we're battling a group of weirdly dressed folks with horns and posters. Marnie instantly recognized them and sighed.

"Great they're here…" She sulked, now annoyed.

Double D arched an eyebrow, "You know these ruffians?" Marnie nodded.

"These are my fans, they usually follow me around causing trouble for others, and since I'm in the gym challenge they're gonna mess with other competitors." She muttered shocking Double D.

"Oh my, at least Eddy and Ed are handling these hooligans." Double D commented as They saw Eddy take out the woman's Nicket with Peach and Ed finishing off the Galarian Zigzagoon with Mary.

"Oh yea! You're no match for me and Ed you weirdos!" Eddy boasted with Peach having the same cocky smirk as her trainer.

"We have defeated the horribly painted criminals!" Ed smiled with Mary giving a small baa as a response.

The male Fan sighed "Guess it was defeat that I heard comin'... I'm think i'm about to cry…" He said shedding a tear.

Soon Marnie and Double D reached the group. "What are you lot doing here!" Marnie yelled annoyed shocking the group of grunts.

"Marnie!" The female grunt gasped.

"N-nothin'... we was just…" The male grunt stammered as Marnie sighed.

"I know you all are terribly curious 'bout the other gym challengers, but you gotta show a little bit restraint!" She scolded them embarrassed.

She turned to the other 2 Eds and Hop and decided to explain things "Sorry 'bout them, they're a bunch of my fans. Call themselves Team Yell and follow me around cheerin' for me."

Eddy waved off her apology, "Eh its cool, those guys weren't much of a threat."

"Team yell was it? Pretty impressive that you have a set of fans that you can call your own." Hop said interested.

Marnie sighed "Well it's impressive until they really start bothering you." She turned to Double D "Shall we have our match now, we each pick one pokemon to use in it."

Double D took a pokeball out "Of course as promised, Empath lets battle!" Empath seemed ready to fight albeit a bit nervous as well.

Marnie nodded to Morpeko as it hopped off her shoulder eating a seed. "Morpeko is my oldest pokemon, so be ready!"

Double D smirked "Of course, Empath confuse our opponent!" The ralts sent a psychic wave of energy at her foe.

The morpeko was hit as it was nothing, shocking the Eds on it's immunity. "Wait it didn't even scratch it!" Eddy said shocked.

"Cheater!" Ed yelled.

"Well Morpeko is a dark type pokemon which is immune to psychic type attacks." Marnie explained giving the Eds at least something to think about for future battles.

"Anyways Morpeko, use thunder shock!" The Morpeko shot a charge of electricity towards Emmpath shocking her and knocking her back a little bit.

Soon the Morpeko's form changed darking it's fur and developing an angry face. "It's mutated during battle!" Ed said amazed.

"That's her hangry mode, I don't know what it does but it gets more aggressive during it." Manie explained, "Use power trip!"

The morpeko flexed before striking Empath with a punch, "Empath, disarming voice!" The ralts took a deep breath before screeching in the Morpeko's face, pushing it back before it transformed into it's normal mode.

"Use thundershock again!" Marnie ordered as Morpeko tried another thundershock as Empath dodged, "Use draining kiss to end this!" Double D asked.

The small psychic fairy floated towards Morpeko and gave it a small kiss healing Empath and knocking out morpeko.

Marnie huffed as she returned Morpeko. "You did well, you got potential for the gym challenge, I guess we'll be considering each other rivals then?"

Double D nodded as he returned Empath as she looked disgusted about kissing Morpeko. "I suppose, but we should get to more important matters."

"Yea like getting our hotel room!" Eddy interrupted as the group went to sign into the hotel for the night.

Later that evening the Eds were settling into their hotel rooms, as Ed and his team were already snoring away, with Mary and Kong joining him in his bed, in Double D's Room James was the only one sleeping in the bed with Double D with Empath sleeping in the nearby chair as Monarch and Beatrace were sleeping in the window.

In Eddy's room Gene was lying at the Beds feet, with Willow taking the chair as Peach snuggled up to Eddy much to his annoyance, Willow chuckled at the sighed before drifting off herself. Tomorrow the Ed's journey would truly begin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next is the opening ceremony and here's a small poll, should I use the Sword gym leaders (Gordie and Bea) Or the Shield ones (Melony and Allister) anyways please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ladies and Eds!

**So for the gym leaders i'm gonna go with a guests suggestion of the challanger choosing the leader they fight, so please suggest which Cul De saccer fights which leader.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

The next morning the Eds were excitedly eating breakfast with Double D reading a cookbook he purchased from the hotels giftshop as Eddy pulled the book down curious. "Whatcha reading sockhead, some nerd book?"

Edd slightly pushed his friend back. "Well it's a cookbook for curry considering we are gonna be traveling and i'm collecting a couple of berries for study so we can at least make some food for our journey."

Ed lickled his chops "Looks yummy in Eds belly Double D!" Eddy smirked, "Hey I can make some of this junk, and it'll be the best tasting curry around."

Edd chuckled "Care to wager for that?"

Eddy smiled getting his scammers grin. "Wager means bet, and Bet means cash!"

"If you make a delicious Curry that me and ed like, I'll give you 50% of my money." Edd explained as Eddy nodded.

"And if it's not tasty you must capture a pokemon thats an avian." Eddy seemed confused. "Does Double D mean a pilot?" Ed asked.

"I meant a bird Ed." Double D corrected making Eddy grumble. "You drive a hard bargin sockhead okay after my first gym battle i'll make that curry and get your money."

Double D responded handing Eddy the book, "Then you'd better study Eddy." Grumbling Eddy started to flip through the pages.

Soon Hop came over to the dining Eds. "Morning!" he smiled getting pumped for the festivities today.

"So this is it, now my legend really begins!" He monologed as Edd corrected him "Well our journey, and speaking off…" He looked at the time on his rotom phone and was shocked.

"Oh my the ceremony is starting soon we should get going!" Eddy looked at the food still on the table, stomping on Eds foot it opened his mouth like a trash can and Eddy dumped the breakfast inside after slamming his head back down.

"Trash deposited in my stomach!" Ed said with no worries as Double D left the money for their breakfast on the table as the trio got their bags on them before leaving the hotel.

As they left the Cul de saccers came down the elevator about to leave as well, they managed to reach motostoke and signed up for the league and got their hotel room thankfully before the sign ups ended.

"Come on guys the ceremony is starting soon!" Kevin said running out the door. "Kev wait up!" Nazz said speeding after him, meanwhile Rolf and johnny were having a conversation with wilfred still struggling with his things due to Rolf's mudbury being in his ball currently.

"Hey Rolf I bought us some tents for when we travel through the reigon!" Johnny smiled as plank talked to him.

"Oh we spent most of our money on them but we got berries so we'll be fine on food." Rolf nodded.

"Well done urban ranger Johnny, Rolf should show you the proper way of making curry like in the old country." Rolf offered as Jonny accepted it happily.

"Thanks Rolf i'll get my curry making badge soon enough!" The two boys and the pig made their way to the stadium.

Inside Motostoke stadium the Eds were talking with Hop on the way to the clerk. "I can't wait for the first match!" Hop smiled.

"Pretty soon i'll have so many fans, i'll be fighting them off like Lee does!" He boasted as Eddy chuckled.

"Yea but that'll be happening to me, so don't get to excited Hop." Edd rolled his eyes and Ed laughed. "Can I get your autograph when that happens Eddy?"

"Eh alright, but don't sell it, I plan to have people pay for em'!" Eddy warned as Ed got excited. "I GET EDDYS AUTOGRAPH DOUBLE D!" He yelled slightly scaring the sockhead.

"Well yes Ed, still we must beat the gym challenge to get to that point." Edd reminded the group as they made their way to the counter with the Clerk waiting.

"Challengers Eds right? We must ask that all Gym challengers must wear their uniforms for all official events. The opening ceremony marks the beginning of the gym challenge and you know so know what that means!" He gave the boys their jerseys with the numbers they picked out yesterday.

"I'll need you boys to get changed as well, just use the changing room to the right of my desk and you'll be fine!" The trio sped off not seeing the Cul De saccers arrive into the stadium as well.

A few minutes later the trio were back in the lobby wearing their new clothes however Double D still wore his hat for personal reasons.

"Now these are snazzy…" Eddy smirked looking at his jersey. "Fits like a glove!" Ed smiled.

A few minutes later after the Cul De saccers got changed, the man at the front desk called out to many of the trainers at the front desk. "Alright we're ready for the grand opening ceremony, for this years Gym challenge, just go into the stadium and we'll begin!"

Soon the many challengers entered the doors as a crowd as the Eds stuck together as they heard more and more cheering as they entered the stadium.

The Eds heard so much cheering as the Eds were taken aback by how huge the stadium was. "Geez, this is huge." Eddy said shocked.

"So big.." Ed said in awe, The Eds then saw a young man and woman getting ready for a speech as it appeared on the big screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Rose chairman of the pokemon league!" He started. I know that everyone gathered here… And everyone watching from home have all been waiting for this big moment!" The crowd roared with cheers.

"It is my pleasure to announce that finally— the Galar region Gym Challenge will now begin! Participants must defeat the eight Gym Leaders..." He explained as the Eds smiled.

"And gather the eight Gym Badges to prove their skills as a Trainer! Only the most worthy will have the honor of challenging the greatest Champion in history!" Eddy smiled ready for the challenge ahead.

"Now, I would like to invite the Gym Leaders to show themselves!" Rose finished as all eyes went towards the other gym entrance.

Soon 9 figures emerged from the door, these were the gym leaders with each of them having different looks as Rose started to list them off.

The first was a farmer that looked extremely strong, and a hard worker reminding the Eds of Rolf from back home. "The fighting farmer! Here's the Grass-type expert, Milo!"

The second was a woman who seemed to be a swimmer wearing appropriate clothing for it. "The raging wave! It's the master of Water types, Nessa!"

The third was a middle aged man with a towel around his next."The ever-burning man of fire! Here comes the Fire-type veteran, Kabu!"

Next was a girl in a Karate uniform with greyish hair, most likely died."The Galar karate prodigy! Nobody's better with Fighting types than Bea!"

The fifth was a boy the Eds age walking forwards like a zombie and wearing a mask on his face. "The silent boy of mystery! Allister, friend to Ghost types!"

The Sixth was an old lady who seemed to wear a lot of pink."The master of a fantastic theater! It's the charming Fairy-type user, Opal!"

The next was a young man who looked a bit chubby and had yellow streaks in his white hair. "The hard-rock crusher! Please welcome the Rock-type master, Gordie!"

Seventh was a woman wearing a nice white dress and hat. "The ice-cold professional! Please welcome the Ice-type master, Melony!"

The final one was a dark skinned man wearing an orange hat and was taking selfies with his rotom phone. "And last but not least, the tamer of dragons... It's Raihan, the top Gym Leader!"

Rose's assistant whispered something to him as he sighed. "Unfortunately, we're missing one, but... These are the Gym Leaders that we in the Galar region are proud to call our own!" The crowd roared in applause and cheers.

For the Eds the goal was clear they had to beat most of those gym leaders to get to the championship and face leon, it was a scary task, but they were ready.

Later back in the lobby with their normal clothes the Eds were with Hop again discussing the ceremony beforehand.

"Standing on the pitch… in the stadium, in front of anyone! There's really no words for it, but.. I can bearly contain myself! My hearts racing!" Hop said excited.

Double D nodded "I agree, i'm scared for the challenge ahead but it'll be worth the risk." Eddy put his hand around his shoulder.

"That's the spirit sockhead, we're just getting started!" Eddy smirked as Ed looked around and saw Leon and Rose come over to the four boys.

"You made it at last boys!" Leon smiled as Rose walked towards the boys. "So you're the Trainers our Champion and professor endorsed himself! Welcome, and it's a delight to meet you! I'm Rose, of course." He exposited.

Double D shook his hand "Nice to meet you Mr. Rose we're excited to take the gym challenge for you."

"Yea we're pretty ready for this whole thing, we even got these cool bands from the professor!" Eddy smirked showing his Dynamax band.

"How wonderful! It seems you boys have been led here by the guiding light of the Wishing Stars. By the way, it was my wonderful company that invented those Dynamax Bands, you know!" Rose commented.

"Neato!" Ed said as Rose took out his rotom phone and saw a text from someone. "The Gym Challenge is an excellent opportunity to show off your Dynamax Pokémon! Now, I'm terribly sorry, but there is some urgent business I need to attend to, so I must be on my way. The best of luck to both of you!"

As Rose left Leon stepped to the boys. "The chairman certainly seems to be in spirits!" He chuckled. "Now listen closely boys you've only just started on your path of trainers."

"If you want to win, you need to do more than just train your pokemon, you need to train yourselves." He gave the boys some wisdom about his journey.

However Eddy noticed Kevin and his friends and instantly got worried. Grabbing Ed and Edd and speeding out. "We gotta go!" He said a quick bye to Leon and hop who shrugged.

Soon Eddy was a bit out of Motostoke before putting his friends down. "What was that for Eddy?" Edd said annoyed.

"Look it's weird but I saw Shovelchin and those guys from the cul De sac, why are they here!" Eddy panicked.

"A convenient plot point?" Ed guessed. "Well I suppose our parents found the letters Grandmother sent home and the Cul De sac kids decided to do their own quest alongside us." Double D assumed.

Eddy huffed "Great and I thought we'd be away from those jerks…" Then he smirked. "At least it gives me better motivation to train I guess."

Ed put his hand on Eddy slightly annoying him "That's the spirit buddy!" Ed smiled. Eddy shook his head as they entered route 3, things just got harder for the Eds, but they pushed onward.

* * *

**So now The Eds Journey truly beginning, sorry for no pokemon in this chapter, the next chapter will have a bit more, other than that please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kung Fu Ed

**Happy New Year everyone, anyone play sword and shield? cause the raid event for now is really good for getting shiny Magikarp (I have 2 and their both Square shiny!) Anyways reviews:**

**Verdesaiyan: Dusclops was considered for Ed, but I didn't know how to do the sidequest to get the reaper cloth in this. As for Bounsweet I picked it for Eddy due to him thinking of scamming with its sweat due to it's nice taste.**

* * *

Later that day on route 3 the Eds were continuing their journey now walking at a slightly faster pace to get ahead of the Cul De sac kids which they now knew were in galar with them.

The trainers around this place were giving the group some Exp, with Monarch learning various types of powders with Double D keeping the Sleep powder in place of harden. Now the Eds were walking through the tall grass as they got closer to a cave.

"So sockhead where are we headed next?" Eddy asked after Ko'ing another Zigzagoon and returning Willow.

"Well our first gym challenge is in the town of Turffield which is 2 routes away, and we have to go into the Galarian mines to get to route four." Edd said looking at his map on his phone.

"Wait mines? mines have gold and gems, and that means cash galore!" Eddy said getting cash on the mind.

"Remember Eddy we're trying to keep a lead on our neighbors in the Cul De Sac so we should get through the mines as quickly as possible.

Eddy reluctantly nodded despite his greed for moolah Double D was right. Soon bursting out of the grass was a small Panda pokemon that had a small leaf in it's mouth and it looked pretty cocky.

Double D's Rotom Dex picked up on the new pokemon and it explained it. "Pancham, the Playful pokemon: Wanting to make sure it's taken seriously, Pancham's always giving others a glare. But if it's not focusing, it ends up smiling."

Eddy seemed to like the small fighting type, "You got spunk kid, that's perfect for Team Eddy! Willow you're up!"

Sending out his small bunny pokemon the bear took a fighting stance, "Start things off with an ember!"

Taking in some air willow fired a small flame which hit the Panda. Who in turn grabbed Willow and then turned on its back, throwing Willow over its head.

When she landed Willow was sucked back into her pokeball shocking Eddy, "Wait what, Willow wasn't even damaged that much! Why is she in her ball?"

Double D looked up the move the Pancham just used. "Circle Throw, It can return a pokemon and make it unusable until it can be swapped in again."

Eddy sighed. "Alright fine, Peach you're up!" Tossing out his Bounsweet who looked ready to listen for a battle.

"Use Razor leaf!" Peach fired many leaves at the pancham making it annoyed as it chewed the leaf in it's mouth. Before smacking Peach with his palms 4 times.

Peach was slowly getting weak, as Eddy had an idea to end the battle "Use rapid spin!" Peach went into a tackle before spinning on the pancham making it look tired "Alright! Nice one Peach!" Eddy said complementing his berry mon who soaked up the attention.

Eddy tossed a pokeball capturing the panda, "Sweet your name is Chan! Come on boys that mines getting closer and closer!" Eddy said as he led the group deeper into Route 3.

Soon a foul odor hit the trios noses making Double D and Eddy gag, however Ed seemed to be unaware. "Ugh Ed you gotta take a bath sometime!" Eddy said plugging his nose.

"It's not me Eddy!" Ed defended as a new pokemon waddling into the trios view which looked like a trash bag.

"Well that explains the putrid smell.." Edd said taking out his rotom phone and scanned the new pokemon.

"Trubbish, the trash bag pokemon: Its favorite places are unsanitary ones. If you leave trash lying around, you could even find one of these Pokémon living in your room." Eddy chuckled at the entry.

"Man if we had pokemon back home, they'd be infesting Eds room!" The trubbish seemed to like Ed due to his foul odor and nuzzled up to him.

"Aw he likes me guys!" Ed said petting the small monster which smiled, "Can I keep him guys!"

"Well you are a trainer Ed, I don't see why not!" Double D said, while he was offended by it's wretched smell he didn't want to make Ed sad.

"Oh boy!" Ed tossed a pokeball which captured the small trashbag as it wanted to go with Ed, "I shall dub thee, Oscar!" Ed said holding up the pokeball.

"Don't have to be dramatic Ed, come on we gotta get to those mines." Eddy said as the group were slowly reaching the cliffs that lead into the Mine.

* * *

Back at the Edge of Motostoke Cul de sac Kids were heading out of the town after the ceremony. With Rolf releasing his Mudbray (Now named Maximus) to carry the groups things after feeding it a couple berries.

"Dude did you see all those Gym leaders, looks like the competition will be tough." Nazz said a bit nervous.

Kevin smirked. "Well that's what makes it better for us, makes our mons strong as well." Rolf agreed about that.

"Hot shot kevin boy is right, to become monster champions our monsters must be up to snuff Gogo Nazz girl." He said feeding another berry to Maximus.

"Alright.. At least those uniforms are pretty good looking!" Nazz noted about the groups uniforms.

"Rolf dislikes like wearing the fancy uniforms for events but he shall go with these weird customs to represent his home country." Rolf noted as Wilfred snorted.

Jhonny listened to plank. "Hey guys, Plank says the next town we should go to is Turffield it's where our first gym challenge is." He said the other Cul De sacers, Kevin looked at his map and was shocked to see Plank was actually right.

"Huh guess the wood is right, alright let's try to get as far as we can in this next route before it gets dark." Kevin said as he led the group into the beginning of route 3.

* * *

Meanwhile near the Glarian mines the eds have set up camp for the night with their pokemon being released to stretch and relax. While Double D was setting up the tents, Ed was roasting some sausages on the campfire and Eddy was reading the curry cookbook with Gene lying nearby.

Willow was currently training herself nearby, unfortunately Kong was playing with Mary, Peach, and James so she was alone this time. After destroying a nearby branch with a double kick she sighed until she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"(You're strong, maybe I shouldn't have tossed you out of that battle…)" It was Chan who was watching her training intently.

"(Oh you.. Why aren't you with the others?)" Willow asked curiously. Chan shrugged, "(Eh that raccoon is too wild for me, and the berry is too sweet.)" He hopped down.

"(Small suggestion, don't focus all your energy in both kicks, save it for the second kick and create a powerful second hit.)" Chan suggested.

"(Huh.. thanks)" Willow said, she then had a thought that made her smirk. "(Wanna spar, I need something to test my moves on aside from branches.)"

Chan smiled, "(Sure, you got an actual fighting type to fight so you won't have an easy time!)" He said adjusting the small leaf in his mouth.

Willow rolled her eyes. "(Arceus what a dweeb… geez Eddy's rubbing off on me!)" She thought before getting into a fighting stance.

Back at the camp, Empath and Beatrace were talking. "(Ugh I dislike using draining kiss, getting so many germs in my mouth is disgusting!)" She said shuddering. "(I swear the next move I learn is replacing that.)"

Beatrace nodded. "(Well we try to ignore some of the more disgusting aspects when we use bug bite, but we understand where you are coming from.)" They said with all three heads talking.

The two sniffed the air before gagging. "(What is that horrendous smell!)" Empath said plugging her nose.

Coming over to the two was the newest addition to the team Oscar. "(Hiya guys, can I walk with ya?)" He said happily.

Before Empath could protest Beatrace spoke up, "(Sure, we don't mind, Empath doesn't care either.)" The Ralts grumbled at this but relented.

"(Oh goodie!)" He said walking over increasing the smell for the two pokemon. "(I must ask… why do you smell worse than most trubbish?)" Empath asked.

"(Oh that's because I want to be as smelly as my trainer! I've got to really reek to match him in stench.)" Oscar said still blissful.

Empaths eye twitched as more of his noxious fumes entered her nose before running to a nearby bush and puking in disgust, for now Empath wanted to stay clear of the walking trash bag.

Later that night after eating dinner and returning their pokemon, the Eds went to sleep in their tents ready for the next day where they would go through the Galar mines and then to their first gym challenge in Turffield.

* * *

**Alright one thing about Betrace, the reason she refers herself as "We" instead of her saying "I" simply put she's three pokemon in one, and shes kinda a hive mind because Bee pun. And bonus Question, should I do trainer card descriptions for the Eds and Cul De Saccers later on? I'm curious.**


	13. Chapter 13: All that Eds is not Gold

**This chapter was really fun to write, and we get our second Rival for the trio, hope you enjoy! But first reviews:**

**Engineer1869: Well Gene and Chan are kinda easily done (I mean Gene pretty much fills Chans requirement and Gene's can kinda be done easily.) There is one future pokemon introduced later that i'm gonna struggle with it's evolution.**

**Pikminfan: Yea I like that idea, since there's about as many gym leaders as Cul De Sacers it'll work nicely.**

* * *

The next morning after eating breakfast and cleaning up camp. The Eds started their trek into the mines. When they got inside Eddy's greedy mind went into disappointment when he saw that it was mostly coal in minecarts and pokemon that resemble minecarts.

"Wait where's the gold, and the diamonds and the gems!" He panicked visibly concerned about the lack of riches. "Well Eddy if you must know the Glaarian mines are mostly used for mining coal, it's used to charge the energy in Galar."

Eddy's eye twitched at that making Ed concerned "Is Eddy having a breakdown Double D?"

Edd nodded "Yes but it's surprisingly mental for once, and we didn't even have to pull out our earplugs." He chuckled.

Eddy snapped back to reality "Ugh, let's just get out of this stupid cave before I scream."

As they went deeper in the caves the Ed's were fighting swoobats, roggenrola. Diglets and the occasional timburr and Eddy was bored with the selection.

"Geez all the stuff around here isn't that exciting, I remember finding cooler stuff in the wild area." Eddy said as a Swoobat flew off after another battle.

"Well in caves you usually find rock or ground type Pokémon, perhaps they're not you're preferred taste." Double D noted.

"At least there's none in my shoe!" Ed noted. "Yea than all of Galar would suffer like that day." Eddy said remembering that day back home in peach creek.

"Yup episode 88, a classic!" Ed said chuckling.

Eddy rolled his eyes, as he continued walking. "Whatever, let's keep going the exits gotta be around here-"

He tripped on a small coal like Pokémon that had what resembled a wheel on the bottom, with one glowing red eye it wasn't happy to see Eddy trip over it.

"Oh no it's a demon wheel from "I was a teenage convertible!"" Ed said frightened.

"Nah it's just a Pokémon, and one made out of coal that's in a coal mine, go figure." Eddy snarked as he took out his Pokédex and scanned it.

"Rolycoly, the Coal pokemon: Most of its body has the same composition as coal. Fittingly, this Pokémon was first discovered in coal mines about 400 years ago." Eddy seemed interested. "Eh why not, might help me in the first gym."

He sent out Chan who adjusted his leaf cockily looking ready to fight as the Rolycoly reved up ready to fight.

"Use Arm thrust!" Eddy said as Chan smacked the small wheel 3 times with his palms doing super effective damage.

Angry the small wheel revved up and hopped on chan doing slight damage to him. "Alright tackle him!" Chan rammed into the wheel but it stood its ground and tackled Chan back.

"Great try tackling one more time!" The Rolycoly tried to tackle agian but Chan dodged and delivered a powerful tackle almost knocking the coal wheel out.

Eddy tossed a pokeball and it captured the coal monster. "Sweet, Chuffy is your name, let's keep moving guys, these mines should end soon." Eddy noted as the Eds walked deeper into the mines.

Later Ed saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. "Don't go into the light guys we are too young!" Ed cried in fear.

"Don't worry Ed it's just the exit from this tunnel, we'll be out in no time." Double D comforted his friend's fear.

"About time, i'm getting tired of the dark and tripping over rocks." Eddy muttered as he rubbed his sore knees.

As the Eds got closer to the Exit they saw the boy from the opening ceremony with the pink coat looking around the mines for something. He turned and saw the trio about to walk out.

"Coming this way? I'd advise against it." He said smugly. "Any trainer with a wishing star is in for a beating from me and my pokemon!"

Eddy immediately disliked this kid. "You know you remind me of someone I know, and not in a good way." He said back.

As the Eds got closer the boy stroke his white hair. "You three are the gym challengers endorsed by the professor, aren't you?"

"Yes but-" Edd started as the boy chuckled "What a joke, you are aware that the chairman is more important than the champion or the professor."

"So what, why does it matter!" Eddy argued the boy scoffed. "I was chosen by the chairman himself, so that makes me more amazing than you!"

He then took on a cocky grin. "I suppose I should prove beyond doubt just how pathetic you are and how strong I am!"

"Man this girls creepy." Ed said making the boy angry. "Girl? GIRL, DO I LOOK FEMININE TO YOU!" He yelled furious at the lumps mistake as Ed had an oblivious grin.

"Relax whitey, Ed here's an idiot, besides pink isn't exactly masculine ya know." Eddy called back making the boy glare.

"Alright then I challenge you to a battle shorty, and we'll see who's masculine after I beat you into a crying mess!" The boy said grabbing a great ball ready to send out his first mon.

"Alright bring it on! Gene you're up!" Eddy said tossing out his Dark type out who looked ready to fight.

"Solosis you're needed!" The boy sent a small gooish pokemon which Ed scanned with his pokedex. "Solosis, The Cell Pokemon: Many say that the special liquid covering this Pokémon's body would allow it to survive in the vacuum of space."

Ed seemed excited "Cool a space Amoeba booger!" The boy simply rolled his eyes. "Solosis use Psybeam!" The Cell fired a beam of psychic energy at Gene who took the attack like it was nothing.

Eddy was confused for a moment then remembered something from back at the hotel when Double D battled Marnie.

_The morpeko was hit as it was nothing, shocking the Eds on it's immunity. "Wait it didn't even scratch it!" Eddy said shocked._

_"Cheater!" Ed yelled._

_"Well Morpeko is a dark type pokemon which is immune to psychic type attacks." Marnie explained._

Eddy smiled in realization. "Hey Double D what type is Gene?" He asked smirking as Double D picked up Eddy's clue.

"Well Galarian zigzagoon are Normal and Dark type, perfect for fighting psychic types." Eddy smiled as The boys cocky smirk immediately faded and turned to anger..

"Good anyways Gene use Snarl!" The Small raccoon nodded before barking at the Solosis sending dark energy that did great damage.

"Endeavor now!" The boy ordered as the small cell hit Gene weakening him but he was still ready to fight. "Headbutt him Gene!" Gene slammed his head onto Solosis making it faint. Bede returned the Cell and got out another great ball. "Gothita assist me!" The next Pokemon was small and it resembled a girl a little bit.

Double D scanned the new pokemon curiously. "Gothita, the fixation pokemon: Even when nobody seems to be around, Gothita can still be heard making a muted cry. Many believe it's speaking to something only it can see."

"Creepy.." Ed noted with Double D nodding in agreement. "Whatever, Gene snarl again!" Eddy told his regional variant who attacked the small goth dealing super effective damage, "Use pound!" The Gothita ran forward with it's hand glowing as Gene hopped up and dodged before tackling Gothita and Ko'ing it.

The boy tossed out one final pokemon which had some sort of a party hat on it's head. "Let's end this Hatenna!"

Eddy scanned it. "Hatenna, the Calm Pokemon: Via the protrusion on its head, it senses other creatures' emotions. If you don't have a calm disposition, it will never warm up to you."

"Interesting, might be something I might catch in the future, though I doubt Eddy would even find one…" Double D chuckled as Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Hahah I forgot how to Laugh, whatever Gene use Snarl one more time!" With a super effective growl the boy smirked, "Use disarming voice!"

Eddy cringed as he knew what was coming, a loud screech hit Gene and due to his damage from endeavor he unfortunately fainted. Eddy returned Gene frowning but smirked. "You did good Gene get some rest."

Grabbing another pokeball he was ready. "Willow you're up!" Releasing his starter who seemed ready to finish this.

"Confusion Hatenna!" The boy said due to Willow having no immunity to Psychic moves. While Willow was hit with the psychic energy but still held on. "Alright Willow, time for an ember!" The small rabbit fired a burst of flame from her mouth hitting the small psychic.

"Disarming voice again!" The boy ordered, "Double kick lets go!" Eddy said as the Hatenna screeched as Willow jumped in the air and slammed her foot into Hatenna before finishing her off with a powerful kick making Eddy win the battle

Growling, The boy returned the Hateena before giving a glare at the Eds and Willow. "Well that was unexpected, I suppose you're more able than I thought."

"Well duh!" Eddy said smirking.

"Naturally, i'll remember your battle style and strategies now. I'm sure to easily defeat you if and when we face each other in an official match." The boy said.

"And I can't wait to prove you wrong!" Eddy smirked.

"Now that we've established that, I won't waste anymore time on you. I've already gathered every wish star in this area." The boy turned around and left the mine.

"What a dweeb." Eddy said as for once Willow agreed with her trainer and nodded before glowing brightly much to the groups shock.

"Eddy your bunny's mutating!" Ed said amazed. As Willow changed shape and grew, when the light cleared Willow changed from a scourbunny to a new pokemon her fur was mostly red and black, with the upper body being red and having a collar that covered most of her mouth, while the lower half was black with a tuft in the center of her belly, resembling that of a turtleneck sweatshirt

"Whoa, not bad girl!" Eddy commented as Willow looked at her new body in awe. Taking out his pokedex he scanned his starters new form. "Raboot, the rabbit pokemon: Its thick and fluffy fur protects it from the cold and enables it to use hotter fire moves."

"Sweet more firepower, perfect for the first gym! Come on boys!" Eddy returned Willow as the trio left the cave system.

As they exited they emerged into a bright field populated by sunflowers and in the distance they could see the unmistakable appearance of a stadium in the distance. Ed soon charged through the fields giddily leaving Eddy and Edd in the dust.

"The hills are alive!" Ed said hopping out of the tall grass before he landed in front of a small yellow pokemon with a lighting bolt tail and rosy red cheeks (Kinda obvious what it was.) However Ed Scanned it with his pokedex.

"Pikachu, the mouse pokemon: Pikachu that can generate powerful electricity have cheek sacs that are extra soft and super stretchy." Ed seemed excited about this pokemon he found and wanted to catch it.

"Kong assist me in this battle!" Ed said tossing out his starter who seemed ready to fight this newcomer. The Pikachu used a quick attack to gain the upper hand at the start knocking Kong down.

"Use your razor sharp leaves!" Ed commanded as the Grass monkey summoned a fleet of leaves that struck the Pikachu.

Now a little bit angry it formed Electricity in its tail as it fired off a ball of it at Kong making him paralyzed. "Oh no little buddy we must fight to win!" The Grookey struggled to stand up but eventually did so making Ed grin.

"Finish it with your poking branch!" He smiled as Kong took his stick and Jabbed it at pikachu, nearly making it faint as Ed tossed a pokeball and caught it. "Hurrah the Electric rat is mine!" He said triumphantly.

Kong smiled as he glowed just like Willow did in the mines eventually changing into a chimp like pokemon with a mohawk style of hair, picking up two bigger sticks on the ground he put them in his hair.

"Kong you mutated i'm proud of you buddy!" The newly evolved pokemon smiled as Ed scanned it. "Thwackey, the beat pokemon: The faster a Thwackey can beat out a rhythm with its two sticks, the more respect it wins from its peers."

"Cool, Come on Kong let's find my Bosom buddies!" Kong stuggled to walk due to his paralyzation which Ed noticed and frowned. "You know what, i'll show them after we get to a healing station." Kong nodded as he was returned as Ed went back through the field to look for his friends.

Meanwhile Edd and Eddy were looking at a new pokemon they found while searching for Ed as Double D was scanning it. "Eevee, The Evolution pokemon: Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions."

"Hmm this could be an interesting study, Eddy do you mind waiting while I capture this new pokemon." Eddy waved him off. "Yeah sure just hurry up, I wanna get to the town before night."

"James shall we go for this capture?" Double D sent out his water starter who seemed happy to fight alongside Double D. The Eevee started with a quick attack much like the pikachu Ed caught but James took the hit even though it hurt a little bit.

"Use Water pulse!" James fired a burst of water from his mouth slamming into the eevee The Eevee was wet but wasn't ready to give up as it tackled James knocking him back before awaiting more orders.

"Water gun!" The eevee was hit with a less powerful shot of water now making it extremely wet, as it shook the water off of itself Edd tossed a pokeball capturing it making it an addition to his team.

"Exemplary work James!" Double D complemented his starter which smiled back before he started to evolve as well. "Woah another evolution, guess we're pretty lucky." Eddy commented as James's new form emerged.

It more looked like a gecko with an emo aesthetic with mitten like hands with a small smile on his face. Double D's rotom phone buzzed as it gave an entry for Jame's evolution. "Drizzile, the water lizard pokemon: A clever combatant, this Pokémon battles using water balloons created with moisture secreted from its palms."

"Fascinating." Double D said returning James, as Eddy tapped his foot, "Alright can we go now? Cause I want to get some sleep before our gym match tomorrow, and we gotta find Ed." He said impatiently.

"Hello friends!" Ed said suddenly emerging from the grass. "I caught a Shocky Mouse and Kong mutated!" He smiled showing his new pokeball.

"Alright whatever, let's go!" Eddy said annoyed as the Eds soon exited the fields before reaching ever so closer to their first gym challenge in Turffield.

* * *

**Yea it's kinda obvious who this boy is, and Eddy's rival why I chose him for Eddy is pretty obvious considering spoilers for both SWSH and EEnE's BPS, other than that Next time is the Eds first gym battle and here's the question of the chapter, Edd gets an Eevee, but I want you to chose it's gender and Eeveelution (And yea that rules it out of Gigantamxing (Don't worry I have the Eds Gigantamax pokemon picked out.)) See ya then!**


	14. Chapter 14: Like an Ed in the Grass

**Alright time for the first Gym battle, It was a fun one to write so I hope you enjoy, also Double D's Eevee will be female and a Glaceion due to both of them having the majority of votes (Flareon was second) now for the Reviews!**

**Engineer1869: Chan just needs a dark type in the team to evolve at level 32 and the party has one already with Gene. For Gene, it just needs to be night at 35 for him to do so.**

**The Afterdreamer: It's more the latter but only one battle will be shown, just to save time and me repeating myself.**

**Pikminfan: For Toxel... you'll see next chapter ;p**

**Imagi: On the whole little sister Eevee thing... Maybe but there's one big thing to note, the Eds won't be backtracking unless it's necessary (Like going back to the wild area for example) so maybe Nazz could catch it and also while you are right on that most EEnE/Pokemon fics don't have the Eds catch the same pokemon, I recommend you read Rainbow Rocket Edscendant to get somewhat of a taste of that.**

* * *

That night at the Pokemon center the Eds were discussing their gym battle in the morning and what strategies they would use for it. "So sockhead who's our opponent for our first gym battle tomorrow?" Eddy said eating a burger that he bought for dinner.

Checking the info on his Rotom phone Double D showed the Ed's a picture of the farmer from back at the ceremony. "Well it would be Milo, he specializes in grass type Pokémon, so in my eyes Monarch and Betrace will be getting most of the battling tomorrow."

Eddy nodded "Alright then, Willow will probably help me a lot, especially with her new evolution, maybe Chuffy as well, haven't tried him yet, what about you Lumpy?"

Ed put his hand on his chin. "I'm gonna use Oscar and spew the weed killer of justice on my enemies!"

As the Ed's were continuing their conversation, their Pokémon were watching intently. "(Looks like I'll be getting a lot of action tomorrow, can't wait to see how I'll stand against the gym leaders Pokémon with this new evolution.)" Willow said doing some jabs in the air.

"(This evolution thing is still so weird…)" James said looking at his green mitten hands as Kong gave him a small tap on the back to comfort him. "(Relax James this is cool! I mean can you believe that I learned a new move on top of evolving!)" he said spinning his two sticks.

"(Well don't get too cocky, you don't have a type advantage at the first gym.)" Willow noted as Gene walked over.

"(Kinda a shame I won't be able to preform at the first part of our tour, but I got my time to shine against that white haired boy.)" He mused as Eddy's Rolycoly rolled over.

"(Honestly I wanted to get out of that stupid cave, not enough room to roll around especially with those carkols knocking me around.)" Chuffy explained as he talked about his experiences in the mines to the starters.

Meanwhile Mary was getting acquainted with the other normal type traveling with them. "(So you're an Eevee eh, must be thinking about evolution right?)"

Double D's Eevee now named Eva nodded. "(Yea But it's so hard, what if I want to be a Flareon or a umbreon, or even a sylveon! It's so annoying!)" She said in frustration.

Mary calmly nodded. "(Ah, I see, well I can't really help you decide, but I say you'll probably know when it's time.)"

Eva nodded. "(I hope so…)" She noted with her ears drooping. Ed's new pikachu named Sparky hopped over, "(Well I guess we're gonna hear _thunderous _applause! It'll be quite a _shock _for us!)" He joked.

"(Well I'm crossing Jolteon off the list if I end up making puns like that.)" Eva said annoyed. "(Oh come on Eva it'll be nice to have another electric type to _power_ things up!)" Sparky laughed at his own joke as Eva groaned as a response.

* * *

Meanwhile near the Galarian caves, The Cul De sacers were camping out for the night using the tents Johnny bought with most of his cash. "I gotta say Johnny these tents are nice, you sure you don't mind spending most of your cash on them?)" Nazz asked as she roasted a hot dog.

Johnny waved it off with his Grookey (Named Drummer) climbing on his shoulder. "Nah, Plank said that we'll really need them and besides we got all those berries Chunky found."

Nazz nodded as Rolf was preparing some sort of dinner for himself and his Pokemon in a stew pot he had brought from home, Wilfred was sleeping neaby as Rolf's pokemon were looking in the bowl. "Ah Maximus and Ignis (His Scorbunny), try some of Rolf's stew, it's an old family recipe."

He used a ladle to pour some into some smaller bowls which the pokemon lapped up excitedly making Rolf smile with pride.

Soon Kevin returned with his team beside him, looking confident. "Me and my team have been training hard, this first gym will be no challenge!" He said returning his three mons as he relaxed.

Rolf drank some of his stew shaking his head. "Don't be so confident hot-shot kevin boy, we must get through the caves before we fight our first challenge." Kevin nodded as he leaned against a log and put his hat over his eyes falling asleep, he'd worry about that stuff tomarrow, for now he needed some rest.

* * *

The next morning the Eds walked out of the Pokemon center ready to take on the gym challenge. "Look out Galar, here comes Eddy!" He said ready to get the gym battle started.

Double D however noticed someone in the distance that he recognized, "Fellows it's my cousin Sonia we should at least visit her before our first gym challenge."

Eddy sighed but nodded. "Fine but let's make it quick I wanna get this battle over with."

When they met up with Sonia she seemed like she was ready to see them, "Nice to see you three agian, I actually wanted to see you boys before your gym challenge." She said relieved.

"What for cousin?" Double D asked she motioned for the trio to follow her as they reached a hillside showing some sort of alien drawing drawn on the side. "Crop circles! The Aliens are coming!" Ed panicked due to his movie monster experiences.

"It's not aliens Ed, this is a geoglyph, large designs in the ground formed by rocks." Double D explained as Sonia nodded. "Right Double D, what do you guys think of this geoglyph then?" she asked.

"It looks like a giant monster…" Ed said looking at it. Eddy shrugged, "I agree with the lump, what is that some sort of mega pokemon?"

Sonia nodded, "Correct, allow me to elaborate on it a little further, a long time ago… a great black storm covered the Galar region, giant pokemon ran rampant, but what was that black storm they called the "Darkest Day"? What connection does it have to dynamax?" She finished with her hand on her chin.

"Guess i'll be the lucky lady looking into that, Gran sure gives me a lot to do, thanks for your input boys, I got some stuff from gran to give you guys." She took out 3 containers for the trio which they took.

"These are box ports, with them you swap around your party once you get 6 Pokemon, but only out of battle of course, since you have to go to a pokemon center to do it manually." She explained.

"Neat some convenience for us.." Eddy said putting his in his backpack, Sonia then handed the boys a small card with a picture of the gym leader on it. "What is this his business card?" Eddy said.

"Actually it's his trainer card, basically there collectables in Galar, you can even make your own in the pokemon center." Ed seemed excited at these. "Cool, I wanna get them all!" He smiled looking at the Milo card.

"Great can we go now, we have a gym challenge to do!" Eddy said now getting impatient. "Of course, we'll have to see you later Aunt, wish us luck for the Gym challenge!" Ed said before the trio went towards the stadium in the distance.

When they arrived they saw Hop looking pretty happy as he walked out. "Take a look at this guys!" He said showing a small metal item he got.

"Looks like a peice of junk." Eddy said bluntly.

"It's not! It's my first gym badge! I got it on my first try!" He boasted with his arms crossed. "I reckon i'm just about the greatest when it comes to herding Wooloo."

"Well I got an idea for when we take the gym ourselves, we'll have that badge by lunch time!" Eddy smirked.

"Well I wish you guys luck, I'm going back to the pokemon center to heal my team, catch you guys later!" Hop said running off as the Eds entered the stadium.

When the Eds entered the reception they saw a man with a pokeball uniform standing around clearly some sort of mascot for the gym challenge, and Woman in front of a door in the center the Eds went to her ready to challenge Milo.

"Welcome Gym challengers, allow me to help you with registration! First of all, how about a refresher on the gym challenge, your goal as gym challengers is to complete the gym mission in each gym then challenge the gym leader and collect all 8 badges." The Eds nodded at this.

"Yea we heard it all before, can we go in the room now?" Eddy asked as the woman nodded. "Of course just change into your gym uniform and head on in!"

After a quick change of attire the Eds proceeded into a huge room filled with Wooloo. As a man wearing a uniform walked to the boys to explain the gym challenge. "Look boys all you gotta do to get to the stadium is to herd the Wooloo to the blockades so they can knock it down, it's as simple as that."

Eddy smirked, "Oh Ed?" He said in a sing songy voice.

"Yea Eddy?" He asked curiously. As Eddy simply pointed to the Wooloo, "Herd those sheep will ya?"

Ed gave a salute as he went on all fours, "I am a dog, fear me sheep! Meow!" He said running towards the wooloo as the other two Eds followed as the Gym coach just looked gobsmacked at the big Ed's behavior.

Having Ed as a makeshift sheepdog seemed to work well, as he lead the Wooloo through the course pretty easily, even making some of the Yamper that were used as obstacles for the gym challengers move away in confusion.

However they had to stop to fight the trainers and Eddy was just finishing his fight with a trainers Oddish using Chuffy. "Alright Chuffy let's end this with smack down!" Eddy ordered as chuffy launched a small rock at the Oddish smacking it and Ko'ing it.

"Nice one Chuffy." Eddy smiled patting his rock monster as it glowed brightly as it changed form. "Awesome you're evolving!" As the light cleared Cuffy resembled the minecarts the trio saw in the mines, Eddy's pokedex rang with a notification.

"Carkol, the Coal pokemon: By rapidly rolling its legs, it can travel at over 18 mph. The temperature of the flames it breathes exceeds 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit." Eddy whisted at that, as Chuffy sped around happily. "Talk about hot stuff! Perfect for the first gym!"

Double D nodded, "Congrats Eddy, let's go towards our first gym battle, the doors right there." Eddy returned Chuffy as he nodded. Patting Eds head the trio headed up the stairs to a green door with a leaf on it.

As they walked through the tunnel Ed was excited to fight the gym leader, "Can I go first Eddy?" He asked curiously.

"What? No way it's my time in the spotlight!" Eddy argued, Double D noticed Ed pouting and spoke up for him.

"Now Eddy, Ed did help us through the gym challenge, he should be able to fight first." Eddy sighed and relented. "Alright but i'm going next!"

The Eds entered the stadium as Ed went to the Center as Milo did the same from the other side. When the two reached the Center Ed and Milo faced off.

"My gym's the first one people face, so we get a lot of challengers." Milo told Ed as the big Ed listened intently "That's why I try to keep the gym mission challenging, but… that didn't stop you!" He chuckled.

"Sure seems like you understand pokemon real well." Milo noted, as Ed nodded. "Yup I love my monster allies!"

Milo adjusted his hat. "This is gonna be a real doozy of a battle, I might even have to dynamax my pokemon if I want to win!"

"Let us duel!" Ed yelled as the two made some space in between each other as both of them tossed out their first pokemon, Ed Tossed out Mary as Milo tossed out a small flower pokemon. Soon red energy entered Ed and Milo's dynamax bands making them glow.

"Gossifleur, use Round!" The small flower sang a small song damaging Mary a little bit, "Use your Double Kick on the Pretty rose!"

Mary rolled over to the Gossifleur and bucked it twice with it's hooves knocking it back a little. "Use rapid spin to lower her down some more!" The Gossifleur hopped over and spun into the small sheep making her tired.

"Tackle the flower into fainting!" Ed told his sheep as she slammed into the Gossifleur making it faint.

"Nice one my little sheep buddy!" Ed complimented the small sheep Pokemon as it gave a happy bleat as a response.

"Woohoo! We're not gonna be done in that easily! We're tough as Weeds!" Milo said taking out a yellow and black pokeball and tossing a pokemon resembling a small dandelion wearing a cloak.

"We shall exterminate you Weed leader!" Ed said with Mary giving a determined bleat with him. Milo smirked "Come on then, it's dynamax time! You're about to be uprooted!" He returned his Pokemon as the Audience started to roar with cheers.

His ultra ball turned into a reddish pokeball that was much larger, patting it twice he Launched into the air. With an explosion of energy the dandelion pokemon was massive, making the Eds jaws drop in awe.

"Holy cow! How did that flower get so big!" Eddy said almost speechless. "That must be the dynamax phenomenon, fascinating!" Double D said in awe.

Ed got a determined glare, "Use double kick on the kaiju plant!" Mary nodded as she rolled over to do a double kick, but it didn't even make it flinch with both kicks.

"Wow, such power…" Ed said shocked, "If you think that's powerful get a load of this! Max strike Eldegoss" Suddenly underneath the small wooloo cracks in the earth appeared as beam of energy broke through hurting the small sheep badly.

When the light cleared Mary fainted making Ed pout as he returned her. Grabbing another pokeball he seemed ready again. "Use your toxic abilities Oscar!" Ed said tossing out his Trubbish who smiled for his first gym battle.

"Hmm, Ed has a good idea using Oscar, Poison types are useful against grass types." Edd noted as Eddy was still waiting for his match as he read the Curry book.

The tiny gears in Eds head turned as he had an idea for Oscar, he did what Milo did with Eldegoss, he returned Oscar as the red energy in his bracelet make the ball grow, Spinning with it three times he tossed it behind him releasing the huge Trubbish.

"Use your maximum strike!" Ed yelled as Eldegoss was blasted by the pillar of light that made Mary faint but this time doing significant damage..

"Not bad kid, here's our signature move, Max leafage!" Eldegoss fired three huge seeds from it's mouth which landed around Oscar before growing into mushrooms dealing damage, as a green mist formed around the arena.

"Use your Maximum sludge!" Ed said as Trubbish seemed to be pretty happy about the move as the arena shake before geysers of sludge erupted from the floor heavily damaging the Eldegoss.

Soon it erupted in a huge explosion as Milo returned it, soon Oscar shrank down to his normal size as he went to hug Ed happily as the two hopped around Milo rubbed his head awkwardly. "The power of Grass has wilted, what an incredible gym challenger allow me to give you the grass badge!" He gave Ed some prize money and the first gym badge.

"Thank you strong Gardner!" Ed smiled as he trotted to his friends who were waiting for him. "Excellent work Ed, Congrats on getting your first gym badge!" Double D said patting him on the back.

"Aw thanks guys, I wouldn't have done it without my team!" Ed said smiling. "Yea it's cool, now for Eddy's turn!" Eddy said entering the Ring ready for his match with Milo.

Eddy's match with Milo was much quicker using Chuffy during the first round especially with him learning flame charge however he was knocked out when Eldegoss dynamaxed and Willow took his place, Dynamaxing herself and Ko'ing Eldegoss afterwards.

Double D took a little bit lounger using both of his bug types with Monarch being Ko'd against Eldegoss and Betrace Ko'ing it after dynamaxing. Soon all three Eds had their first gym badge.

Later at the pokemon center the Eds were mostly preparing for the next leg of their journey with Eddy making his own trainer card, and Edd reading about the TM he got from the woman after exiting the stadium as Ed was spinning it on the table, soon they'd head off towards route 5 where the journey continues…

* * *

**_Trainer Bio_**

**_Name: Eddy "Skipper" Mcgee_**

**_Age: 12_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Trainer number: 777_**

**_Theme: _****_Ed, Edd n Eddy The Mis-Edventures GBA ,The Cul-de-Sac Theme_**

_**Bio: Eddy is the leader of a trio of kids known as the Eds, they mostly try to scam the Cul De Saccers out of thier hard earned allowances mostly with failure, Eddy is bad tempered and greedy which aren't good qualities of a trainer, but he seems to be pushing himself to make it to the championship, time will tell if he succeeds with that goal. He also seems to boast about his older brother a lot, however he seems to be hiding something about him...**_

* * *

**And that's the chapter, Next Chapter will have more captures for Ed and Eddy and some for the Cul De Sac kids, and the conclusion of Eddy and Double D's bet, once again please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Adventures in Ed sitting

**Nothing with the Cul De sac Kids this chapter, but alot happens with the Eds, so enjoy! But first reviews: **

**Engineer1869: I do have 2 plans for Jonny and Nazz to help them with the gym, but you'll see next chapter.**

**Guest: Eds Gigantamax hasn't been decided, but I have three ideas on the table right now. (Though Eddy and Double D's have been picked._**

Later on route 5 Double D and Ed were watching Eddy prepare a pot with water he found at a nearby lake as he made a small fire, it was time for his bet with Double D to start.

"Alright boys it's time for some curry, ala Eddy!" He smirked tossing in some instant noodles he bought at a Pokémon center and ten Berry's he collected from various trees it was time to prove Double D wrong.

He fanned the small flame at the bottom of the pot as it increased in size eventually giving the pot just the right amount of heat as Eddy moved onto the next step.

Taking a spoon Eddy stirred the pot and it's contents carefully not to make the curry inside spill, and after stirring the ingredients he added a bit of flavoring to finish the meal..

After putting two samples on the plates he handed them to Double D and Ed, "Bon appetit boys!" He said with a fake French accent.

Ed took one bite and immediately devoured the curry on his plate, then grabbing Double D's plate as he was about to take a bite, and shoving it down his gullet as he eve ate the bit on Double D's spoon, before running over to the pot and chugging the rest down.

"Yummy yummy in Ed's tummy!" He said patting his stomach in relief. With Eddy smirking. "Guess I win that bet Double D!"

Edd shook his head. "Well we both lost the bet, despite you making some great curry based on Eds reaction however I didn't get to eat it, so we basically tied."

Eddy groaned. "Great now I have to catch a stupid bird, but you've gotta give me some of your cash to fill your end of the deal."

Double D handed over his winnings from Milo to Eddy as he counted the money up. Before heading into Route 5's tall grass to get his end done.

For Eddy finding a bird he liked wasn't easy, considering he disliked them already, and the only bird on this route so far where these weird flamingo things, and he wasn't planning on catching any Rookidee, those birds bothered him while he collected berries for his curry so that was an obvious no.

However the next bird Pokémon he saw was a weird duck like Pokémon, it had a large vegetable over its shoulder which it held in its hand. "Well it'd have to do to shut sockhead up." Eddy said taking out his Pokédex.

"Farfetch'd, the wild duck Pokémon: The Farfetch'd of the Galar region are brave warriors, and they wield thick, tough leeks in battle." Smiling Eddy tossed out Peach who didn't get much action in the last gym battle.

"Alright Peach, let's try that new move you learned, Magical leaf!" Peach nodded as she summoned a horde of leaves that glowed with magical energy, which sliced through the duck injuring it, but it still seemed ready to continue.

It smashed its leek against peach doing significant damage but the berry stood up not wanting to make Eddy sad about her losing. Eddy smiled at this, "Man who knew veggies could do so much damage, use razorleaf!"

Nodding Peach summoned a horde of leaves that were razor sharp that hit the Farfetch'd pretty hard making it stagger a little bit, seizing the opportunity Eddy tossed a blue pokeball he bought at the Pokémon center to catch the duck when the ball clicked he picked it up.

"You're not that bad… for a bird, guess I'll call you Lance, seems fitting." Eddy said putting his fighting types ball on his belt. Before he could return Peach she glowed surprising Eddy.

"Woah another evolution today, am I lucky or what!" Eddy smiled as Peach grew into a more humanoid form as the light cleared, after staring at her new form she started to dance around with glee as Eddy's Pokédex explained what her evolution was.

"Steenee, The fruit Pokémon: Any Corvisquire that pecks at this Pokémon will be greeted with a smack from its sepals followed by a sharp kick." Eddy raised an eyebrow at the other Pokémon mentioned in the entry but shrugged.

"Come on Peach let's go find sockhead and the lump so we can keep moving forward, I wanna get done with this route as soon as possible." Eddy said as he and Peach went back through the tall grass.

Meanwhile Edd was finishing up a battle with a chief who was using some sort of Apple Pokémon, "Now Empath, Psybeam!" The Ralts fired a beam of energy from her head hitting the small Apple.

"Applin, use astonish!" The small Pokémon hid in its Apple before popping out with a scare, shocking Empath and doing critical damage.

"Empath finish it with draining kiss!" Edd told his fairy psychic type who sighed before kissing the small Apple and with it being a dragon type, it did super effective damage Ko'ing it.

"Excellent work Empath!" The ralts nodded as she went to Double D's backpack to grab some mouthwash as she started to glow brightly and evolve. "My word Empath you're evolving!" Double D said in awe.

Soon when the light cleared Empath was a more humanoid Pokémon with two horns and her eyes finally being revealed, interested Double D scanned her new form.

"Kirla, the emotion Pokémon: If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about." Double D looked at Empath who didn't seem concerned with her evolution as she was gargling the mouthwash and spitting it out.

"Well it's not really emotional, but it's still more strength for us." Double D said returning Empath as Ed returned.

"Double D I caught an Apple!" Ed said showing an Applin much like the one the chief had.

"How nice Ed, did you battle it?" Ed shook his head, "I protected him from Evil birds that wanted to Eat him, then he wanted to join my monster team!" Double D didn't get the Dex entry for Applin so he should get it now.

"Applin, The Apple core Pokémon: It spends its entire life inside an apple. It hides from its natural enemies, bird Pokémon, by pretending it's just an apple and nothing more." Double D was surprised.

"Huh the Apple isn't the Pokémon, I'm shocked considering Eddy's Bounsweet is a berry." He mused. "She ain't one anymore!" Eddy said coming over.

"Oh did Peach evolve already?" Eddy nodded "Yea and I caught my bird, dude looks alright, for a bird at least."

Double D and Ed were shocked, Eddy would do anything to get out of a bet he lost and here he caught a Bird Pokémon and didn't seem to mind it.

"Hey can you get your jaws off the ground and let's go? I wanna get through this route today!" Eddy said walking off as the other two Ed's snapped back to reality and followed.

Later at dusk the trio were still on route 3 with no new trainers and Pokémon, they were kinda bored, "We might have to set up camp soon." Double D said looking up to the sky that was a bright orange.

"Yea sure just a half an hou-" Eddy was interrupted by a man speeding by on a bike seeming he was on a mission.

"Hey watch it buddy!" Eddy yelled at the man who turned his bike around to face the trio. "Sorry about that boys, I'm currently trying to get a perfect Pokémon, I'm currently getting Eggs from the daycare and selectively breeding to get the perfect Pokémon."

Double D seemed annoyed with this method. "Wouldn't it be wiser to raise a Pokémon through experience rather than taking such extreme measures."

The man snorted "Pfft yeah right, only the best of the best Pokémon make it far in the league, the Day care is over there if you're looking for a place to rest for the night." He pointed north as he sped off.

"Man what a tree bark.." Ed said about the man as Eddy corrected him "Sap Ed, sap. But that daycare place seems like a good place to rest, come on boys!" The trio moved further into route as the twilight shined above them.

The Ed's arrived at a small cabin as Edd knocked on the door, opening it up was a young woman and a small purple lizard Pokemon next to her. "For the last time, we don't have any new Eggs-!" She started annoyed before seeing the Ed's.

"Oh sorry, someone has basically been bothering us for awhile about a perfect Pokémon and we're getting tired of him coming back." Eddy nodded "Yea we saw the dingus, he's going down route 5 right now."

The woman sighed in relief "At least he won't be back soon, come inside you three, I'm guessing you're here to stay the night?" As the Ed's took her invitation they ventured inside.

"Yes of course, if you don't mind." Double D said as the woman shook her head "Not at all, there's three beds you can take, just as long as you clean up in the morning." Eddy waved it off. "That's totally fine since we don't get to pay rent."

He then felt something nudge him from below. Looking down he was the purple lizard next to him seeming to take a shine to Eddy. "Who's the gecko Miss?" Ed asked the lady that ran the daycare.

"That's Toxel, the poor thing was abandoned by its mother and we took it in, and we're trying to find it a trainer, but I think we just found one." Eddy shrugged.

"Eh he looks pretty cool why not, I'll name him… Volt. How'd you like that?" The Toxel jumped for joy at the new name as the woman gave him a black Pokéball that looked fancy.

"This is his pokeball, please take care of him for us!" She said gingerly. Eddy took the ball as his Pokédex beeped, "Please swap out one Pokémon from your team."

Eddy turned to Double D for answers "You can only have 6 Pokémon out with you at a time, the rest are in your Pokémon box to be swapped out later." Eddy nodded he chose Chan since he got enough training for now, and now Lance and Volt needed it more.

His Pokédex soon displayed Volts entry in the Pokédex for Eddy. "Toxel, The Baby Pokemon: It manipulates the chemical makeup of its poison to produce electricity. The voltage is weak, but it can cause a tingling paralysis."

Soon at the counter a man sighed annoyed. "Another Egg…" The woman groaned. "Ugh, I'm gonna throw it out unless…" she turned to Eddy "Since you're taking care of Toxel, you mind bringing an Egg on your journey? It'll be a great way to shut that man up about IV's and EV's."

Eddy shrugged, "Hey it's another member of Team Eddy so I don't mind!" The woman nodded to the man who left the counter and returned with an incubator with an egg inside the Egg was mostly Yellow with its top being black as it ran down the backside of the Egg.

Ed tapped the glass as Eddy pulled it away. "What kind of Monster is it?" Ed asked Double D.

"I have no clue, we'll just have to wait and see when it hatches, now lets get some rest gents, we're getting to Hulbury tomorrow." The other two Ed's nodded and went to get changed for the night after a pretty busy day all things considered.

* * *

**So yea Eddy get's three pokemon (Well two, but ones an egg for now) and I wanted to include a small take that to EV and IV breeding, it's mostly a joke don't worry, but yea try to guess Eddy's Egg I hope I gave a good discription for it, anyways next time more Cul De saccers before the Eds next town trip, Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Budding into a Nice Ed

**So wow... that pokemon direct... at least it gives me an idea for sequel! And no one guessed Eddy's egg's identity, huh. Anyways reviews:**

**Engineer1869: The Toxel you get at the daycare is in a Luxary ball, but it's different from that one in 2 ways, the first is that it's caught up with Eddy's team (Around level 20's) and the other... you'll see ;p, as for the Egg keep in mind it's still a pokemon found in Galar, so no Elekid.**

**Guest1: Sequel... nough said.**

**Guest2: Since it can't evolve yet, i'm not including that Slowpoke.**

* * *

The next morning the Ed's left the daycare with Eddy holding his Incubator with the Egg inside. "Man can you believe I got 2 free mons?" He said looking at the egg behind glass.

"While yes your new additions are impressive we must keep focus on our goal." Edd reminded Eddy.

"Defeating the evil monkey men?" Ed said cluelessly as Eddy rolled his eyes. "No dummy, getting ahead in the gym challenge and from those losers from Peach creek."

"Correct, hulbury isn't that far fellows, so let us proceed with vigor!" Double D said as the Ed's continued their walk down the end of route 5.

Back on route three the Cul De sacers we're preparing for their first gym battle, Kevin seemed pretty alright with his team right now so he didn't have any new additions to it, Johnny caught a Timburr in the galaran mines meanwhile due to the Pokémon having his own plank.

Kevin rolled his eyes, however the thing he enjoyed most was that during their trek through the caves Slasher evolved into a Charmeleon. For now after some training the team deserved a small break.

"(Such power… I love it!)" Slasher said looking at his new claws, emphasizing his name so much more.

"(Eh you're lucky, I want bigger jaws to bite more things with.)" Lockjaw growled as he turned to Kevin's Tyrouge, now named Beat who was meditating. "(What about your evolution shrimp, any ideas on what you'd like?)"

Not even opening his eyes Beat answered. "(I will evolve into whatever style I choose to use from now on, but it's close to that time.)" rolling his eyes the Chewtle shrugged. "(Whatever miyagi.)"

Meanwhile in the fields of route 5 Nazz was currently fighting a small bud Pokémon that seemed pretty cute in her eyes. Tossing out a Vulpix that she caught before entering the Galarian mines, she was ready to catch the Budew.

"Alright Flare, use Quick attack!" the Fox sped forward before slamming into the Bedew knocking it around. Before it sapped some of the fire foxes health healing itself.

"Oh man, use incarnate!" The Vulpix ran towards the small bedew, before igniting himself with flames frying the poor bud making it cry in pain. "I think we hurt it too much…" Nazz said with Flare nodding.

Taking out a heal ball she tossed it at the small bud capturing it and healing it instantly. "Hmm, Roise would be a good name for you." Nazz said returning Flare who seemed to like the name, her Sobble's pokeball popped open as she was released.

The Sobble blinked twice before glowing brightly as she evolved into Drzillie much like Double D's two days ago, before Looking shocked at her new form, "Oh wow Lily, you've changed, that's awesome!" Nazz smiled hugging her second stage water starter as Jonny walked over looking happy.

"Aw cool Nazz your starter evolved, mine did as well!" He said as Nazz returned Lily, "Nice job dude, and thanks! we should head back for Kevin, he's itching to try the gym first." She noted as the two went through the fields of route four.

Meanwhile Rolf was fighting a small cat Pokemon that seemed a bit wild using his Scourbunny who was almost ready to evolve. "Use the Duo kick!" Nodding Ignis smacked the Cat with his flaming feet twice before being slashed with it's metal claws.

"Fire your flaming ember onto the Slashing metal cat!" Ignis fired an ember off onto the Meowth as it flinched from the flame as Rolf threw a pokeball capturing it. "Oh ho you're name shall be Valkyrie steel one." He said to the pokeball as Ignis evolved.

Rolf soon patted his smiling Raboot on the back, "Congrats Ignis we are getting stronger by the battle yes? Let us meet back with Hot shot kevin boy to challenge our first gym!" The two left route 4 to join back up with the other Cul De sacers.

Meanwhile the Eds entered a seaside town with the gym and a lighthouse in the distance, with many fishing boats on the shoreline. "Wow talk about moving far, we're near the edge of the region right?" Eddy said.

Looking at his rotom phone Double D nodded, "We're at the east coast, after this gym battle we have to return to motostoke using the second Galar mines."

"2 Mines, isn't that supposed to be called ours?" Ed asked making the other two Eds confused. "Ignore him, let's go beat that second gym!" Eddy said excited running off with his Egg in his backpack.

Eventually the trio made it to a group of people with a woman in front of a man with the boy from the mines nearby making them disperse. "Our sincerest apologies the chairman is quite busy at the moment.. Everyone please disperse Please leave now!" She ordered as the crowd cleared.

Chairman rose seemed kinda annoyed with them leaving. "No need to rush off, I can still do more autographs!" He said to the girls walking away. "I'll even give you my pokemon league card!"

Eddy rolled his eyes, as the Eds walked over. "Talk about desperate.. " Edd nodded "For once I agree with you Eddy, he is trying way too hard to get attention.. Much like you. Don't you think?"

Eddy gave a small glare as Edd chuckled, Rose turned to the woman. "We need the support of our fans to keep doing what we're doing." He sighed. "Chasing them off like that, isn't a bit harsh Oleana?"

"Fans are very important of course, that's why you need to keep doing your work, for their sake." Oleana agreed.

The boy seemed to agree with her. "I promise to do everything in my power to assist you chairman!"

"What a suck up…" Eddy commented about him.

The chairman seemed confused by the boy however. "Oh and you were?"

The boy nodded obediently. "Bede sir…" Eddy kinda felt a little bad now, This kid worshiped the chairman and he doesn't even recognize him… in his mind Eddy was reminded of…. _Him_… he shouldn't think about that for now he was extremely far away from him and that's what mattered.

"That's right, Bede! I dare say i'm impressed how far you've come since I gave you that pokemon all those years ago." Rose complemented trying to save face. "Will you be the one that will win the gym challenge, or will it be one of the trainers endorsed by the professor?"

"I will prove your faith in me was well placed chairman, I won't lose to anyone!" Bede boasted as Eddy smirked. "Did he forget I kicked his butt in the mines?"

"No you didn't hurt his buttocks, but you beat him in a pokemon battle Eddy." Ed said as Eddy slapped his face in annoyance.

Soon Bede left the chairman and Oleana to themselves as the Eds came over. "Ah the Eds right, we were just talking about you!" Rose said shaking Double D's hand.

"I had a good idea, as I always do, you three are gonna fight Nessa soon right?" The Eds nodded as an answer, "Well when you get your badge, I'd like to hold a celebration for you guys, i'd like to get to know you better."

"We'll be there Rosie, tonight after our gym match!" Eddy agreed. "Free dinner guys!" Ed smiled.

Oleana whispered in Roses ear. "We really should be going…" Rose nodded, "Right please do your best for the sake of Galars future!" As the two left, Oleana turned to the trio and gave them the directions to the seafood restaurant they would go to after their battle with Nessa, even giving them a copy of Rose's trainer card which Ed immediately grabbed adding it to his collection. Soon leaving the Eds in the middle of the street.

"Come on guys let's go heal our pokemon before we take on the gym, then we can enjoy nice food for Dinner!" Eddy said leading the trio to the pokemon center they passed earlier.

After buying supplies and healing their teams Edd got a phone call from his Rotom phone, tapping the webcam feature, His mother appeared on the screen. "Mother why are you calling me? Is there an emergency?"

She shook her head, "Well no, but the other parents wanted to talk to you and your friends after your third gym badge."

Eddy spoke up. "So why now, we're about to go to our second gym badge!" Edd's mother turned her head. "Well these three girls showed up wanting to call you, they haven't seen you in awhile."

The Eds slowly realized who Edds mother was talking about as three female Terrors came onto the screen. "Hiya boys!" They said in unison.

"KANKERS!" The Eds screamed in fear before realizing something… "Wait they can't attack us…" Eddy said calming down.

"We wanted to wish our boy toys luck with the championship!" Lee said with Marie nodding, "Yea we wouldn't wanna keep you guys alone!" She added.

"But we gotta go, fishbowl 3 is starting, come on lee!" The two sisters left Double D's house leaving May behind. "Uh can I talk to big Ed alone for a second?" She asked nervous.

Eddy was about to protest as Double D dragged him away. "Please don't kiss me!" Ed said scared forgetting that she was behind a screen." May shook her head. "No… Can I see your monsters? They seem pretty cool!"

Ed seemed to really perk up at that. "Of course I shall show you my awesome monster team!" Ed said taking out his pokeballs and started to tell the stories of how he caught the pokemon with Edd and Eddy watching from a distance.

"Well it's official… we lost him." Eddy sighed as Edd chuckled at Ed bonding with a Kanker over pokemon, it seemed some things will change with this journey.

* * *

**Didn't expect the Kankers huh? Don't worry this will be one of their few appearances in this. And those who know EEnE know who Eddy's talking about when he sees Bede with Rose, But now the Eds are gonna go to their second gym match, please review and be ready for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: Taking a Dip in the Ed

**Time for the Eds second gym match, but first reviews:**

**The Afterdreamer: Eddy's egg isn't a wimpod, his Egg was given a hint in chapter 15 so check there, but one more hint the pokemon is sword exclusive.**

**Guest: I don't plan to give the Eds any ledendaries at all.**

**Engineer1869: If you want to see the Eds battle team rocket, go read Rainbow Rocket Edscendant, like I can't recommend that story enough, besides you can see the Eds face off against the Team rocket trio in it, go read it and give the author support, anyways for May and Ed, their the only Ed and Kanker relationship I can see due to May having legitmate feelings for him and she's the only Kanker that has some sort of character, she might have more of a role in the sequel... finally you know who will appear at the very end and I have a plan for him.**

* * *

Ed talked to May for a couple minutes before she had to go home, with the big Ed smiling after speaking to her.

"Finally lover boy, you ready? Cause we got that gym match with Nessa, and our free dinner!" Eddy said impatient.

"Oh sorry Eddy, May just wanted to see my pokemon!" Ed said innocently. Eddy just shook his head as he put his Egg in his backpack.

"I think it's quite nice that Ed is getting along with May, even though she's a kanker." Double D said returning with potions and some great balls.

"Of course you'd be fine with her, you two were in love during Valentine's day!" Eddy argued making Double D blush in embarrassment.

"Let's just keep moving.." Edd blushed as he took out a Yellow CD. "I took the opportunity to teach monarch a TM I found near the light house, It seems perfect for this Gym." Eddy seemed to ignore it, "Let's just go, we've got a gym to beat!"

The trio left the center and went towards the stadium. When they got inside they changed into their uniforms and Eddy left his Egg with the Attendee while getting Chan back on his team, soon entered the Gym ready for the challenge, when they walked into the room for the challenge they saw pipes pour water into a pool area.

Another man walked over to the Eds and explained the rules of the gym, "A challenging maze, and you must reach the center to complete the mission." He pointed to a waterfall blocking a path.

"However some paths are blocked by water what should you do then?" He asked. "Try pressing that button over there and you'll see." He motioned towards a red button near a gym trainer.

The Eds walked towards the trainer as she Challenged them, "To get to this button you gotta get past me first!" She said.

Ed smiled, "I wanna try!" He said tossing out Sparky who seemed ready to fight. "Tympole, help me out!" She tossed out a small tadpole Pokémon out.

"Use your name sake Sparky!" The pikachu sent out a spark of electricity stunning the small tadpole as it shot of gunk at the small mouse pokemon doing super effective damage, but Sparky was still ready to fight.

"Use the zapity Zap zap ball!" Ed ordered as Sparky charged energy into his tail before launching it at the Tympole, which fired a soundwave of energy at the pikachu. "Fire the quick attack!"

Sparky seemed to move at speeds invisible to the eye before landing one more hit on Tympole Ko'ing it for Ed to take the victory for his team, as Ed returned Sparky, the Gym trainer stepped aside as Ed pushed the button in front of him deactivating the Red pipes water flow, leading to a yellow button.

Edd went over and pressed it smiling when the yellow pipes stopped pouring water realizing the puzzle behind this gym. "Gentleman, this gyms puzzle is quite simple, let's keep moving forwards I'm sure we can find the exit soon." The other two Eds nodded as they went forward towards another trainer.

* * *

Back in Wedgehurst the Cul De saccers were currently finishing up their gym battle with Milo, as Wilfred was kept in the lobby while the rest went to do the challenge, Rolf easily shepherded the many Wooloo in the challenge as he was the son of a shepherd after all.

For the kids time in the actual battle, for Kevin it was extremely easy with Slasher Ko'ing his Gossifleur and after Dynamaxing it was no sweat taking out his Eldegoss.

Nazz and Johnny had a harder time, Nazz used her Pidove named Tweeter for the first round however it got Ko'd by Eldedgoss leaving flare to Dynamax and take the win, Jhonny won the first round with his new Timburr named Jim however Eldegoss Ko'd it leaving Drummer to finish it off.

Rolf was currently fighting the Eldegoss using Ingis who was also Dynamaxed, "Ingnis finish the Eldery flower that looks like Rolfs Nana with the maximum flames!" He commanded as the mega Raboot fired a huge stream of fire from it's mouth scorching the giant Eldegoss and Ko'ing it.

As Raboot shrank down Rolf patted it on the head before returning him as Milo gave him his badge before complementing the boy, "Honestly i'm impressed on how you sheparded those Wooloo during the gym challenge, are you a farmer at home as well?" Rolf smiled briming.

"Yes, Rolf is a son of a shepherd, it's in his blood, you want any gardening tips from Rolf, strong armed farmer?" Milo nodded.

"Sure why not, I'll even give you some of mine!" Rolf nodded as the two began to chat about each other's farms as Kevin and the others waited to leave the gym and move onward to route 5.

* * *

Back with the Ed's they were finishing up a double battle with two of the gym coaches, with Eddy using Gene and Edd with Beatrace.

"Headbutt gene!" Eddy ordered as Double D nodded. "Bug bite Beatrace!" Gene charged forward and slammed into the Remoraid and the combee chomped on the small Chewtle making both pokemon faint.

"Nice one Gene!" Eddy said patting his raccoon, "Excellent Beatrace!" Double D said as Beatrace nuzzled her trainer as both her and Gene glowed as they evolved into their new forms.

"Double Monster mutation!" Ed said in awe, as Gene and Betrace's new evolutions came out looking stronger than ever. Gene looked like some sort of badger while Betrace looked like a noblewoman insect with her two other Combee flying off of her. Eddy and Edd's pokedexes rang with a notification for the Evolution.

"Linoone, the rush pokemon: It uses its long tongue to taunt opponents. Once the opposition is enraged, this Pokémon hurls itself at the opponent, tackling them forcefully." Eddy's pokedex explained for Gene as he taunted the defeated pokemon with his tounge before cackling.

"Vespiquen, The Hive pokemon: It skillfully commands its grubs in battles with its enemies. The grubs are willing to risk their lives to defend Vespiquen." Double D seemed confused as Betrace just shrugged as a response.

"Maybe someone should update these pokedex entries." Double D said returning Betrace as Eddy pushed the button nearby and returned Gene.

"Sweet that'll let us challenge the gym leader, let's go guys!" Eddy said as the trio went towards the door leading to the stadium, and went inside.

In the tunnel, Double D spoke up. "Well fellows, I suppose I should go first since Ed went last time." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever sockhead, I get first crack at the next gym no questions!" Edd and Ed agreed with that. "Of course Eddy, you should deserve that."

When the trio went into the stadium Double D walked into the center as a woman walked in front of him. "Welcome honored gym challenger, i'm Nessa I don't doubt my mission's difficulty, yet you cleared it. Your mind as a pokemon trainer must be quite refined."

Double D nodded. "Well I'm always making new discoveries every day on this journey with my friends, and I've enjoyed it so far."

Nessa then took a determined face. "No matter what kind of plan that your refined mind may be plotting my partner and I will be sure to sink it!"

Edd and Nessa walked apart as they both tossed their first pokemon, Edd sent out Eva as Nessa sent out a Goldeen.

"Eva quick attack!" Edd ordered as Nessa did the same. "Water pulse Goldeen!" Eva smacked the Kanto fish before it fired a water pulse at the Evolution pokemon knocking it back.

"Swift Eva!" The Eevee fired a bunch of stars that homed in on Goldeen Ko'ing it. Nessa returned Goldeen as she took another blue pokeball and tossed out a pokemon that resembled a barracuda.

"Arrokuda aqua Jet and catch it off guard!" Nessa ordered as Double D told Eva to do another quick attack, the two pokemon slammed into each other with Arrokuda overpowering Eva Ko'ing her.

"You did well Eva, get some rest." Double D smiled as he returned Eva and took another pokeball from his belt. "Monarch I require your assistance!" He said sending out the first pokemon he caught.

Nessa smirked "Use bite!" The floating fish chomped on Monarch while not doing as much damage, annoyed the butterfly a bit. "Monarch use Psybeam to knock it off!" The butterfly glowed with PSI as it launched the Arrokuda as it was knocked out when it slammed into the floor.

Nessa closed her eyes. "Looks like i'm down to my last pokemon, I've been saving the best for last!" as she took out another pokeball and tossed it out. "Drednaw help me out!"

When the ball opened a pokemon resembling Chewtle but much stronger looking making Double D and Monarch look nervous, Looking at his wristband he had an idea returning Monarch he poured dynamax energy inside the ball making it grow.

When he looked at the ball he smiled, Monarch was the first pokemon caught on his journey in galar and Double D helped him achieve his dream of flight, now it was time for him to help him win his second badge.

"I wish you luck Monarch!" He struggled to throw the ball but once it opened Monarch changed aside from his size, his Wings were now Bioluminescent and massive as Double D looked at his pokemon's new form in awe.

The other two Eds were also amazed by this. "Mothra…" Ed said in awe. "Man who knew that bug could do something like that!" Eddy said now pumped for the battle ahead.

Nessa dynamaxed her Dreadnaw making it a perfect rival for the giant Butterfree, while nervous Double d had a move appear in his mind might as well use it now. "G-Max Befuddle!" He ordered.

Monarch opened his wings as a horde of butterflies made from light slammed into Dreadmaw causing green explosions for each impact before ending in a massive green explosion with light butterflies. After the attack ended the Drednaw seemed to teeter a little bit before falling asleep on the ground.

"Now's our chance Monarch, use Max Lightning!" Monarch glowed yellow with Electricity as it summoned dark clouds before a ton of Electricity came down and shocked the sleeping Drednaw doing super effective damage.

Soon the turtle pokemon exploded before shrinking down as it fainted, Nessa reluctantly returned her pokemon as she looked frustrated, Monarch shrunk down as he looked incredibly happy for Double D, as the sockhead hugged the butterfree as he returned it.

"Excellent work Monarch, please rest for awhile…" He walked to Nessa who had her hands on her head. "I may proudly be the strongest member of this gym, but I was totally washed away!" She sighed.

"Now that I battled you I think I understand." She started "Continue to seize victories in the gym challenge." She told Double D who nodded respectfully

"Thank you Nessa, I wish you luck against my friends." Double D said getting the prize money and badge from her hand.

When he walked back to his friends Ed and Eddy had questions for Double D "Wow sockhead didn't know your bug was that awesome!" Eddy commented.

"Monarch was like mothra!" Ed cheered for Edd who smiled. "Thanks fellows, I guess it's time for you two to take on Nessa!" Ed went into the area ready to win. "My turn guys!" He called back as Eddy grumbled taking a seat on the bench.

For Ed the gym match was pretty easy, Sparky took out both Goldeen and Arrokuda but Dreadnaw Ko'd him however Kong finished the job with Dynamaxing, Eddy used Volt for the first two rounds and finished Dreadnaw with Peach.

The Eds got ever so closer to the championship but they didn't need to think about that tonight, they we're ready to have a nice dinner with the chairman.

* * *

**Trainer Bio:**

**Name: Eddward "Marion" Vincent**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Male**

**Theme: ****Ed, Edd n Eddy The Mis-Edventures GBA Music, Cool Yer Ed**

**Bio: Edd is the smartest of the Ed trio and mostly builds the scams they operate, despite his protests with them he still works alongside Eddy due to thier friendship, unlike his friends Double D isn't focused on the championship due to his pacifism however he is on this journey to see the world of pokemon due to his family coming from Galar with his grandmother being the reigonal professor, maybe someday Double D will find his own place in Pokemon research...**

* * *

**And that's the chapter, and another gym badge obtained for the Eds, next time a nice dinner date with Chairman rose, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fish and Eds

**Time for the Next chapter, not much happening in this except for something at the end, but first reviews!**

**Pikminfan: I can think that the pokejobs can be used for the teammates that aren't in Rotation at the moment, not a bad idea.**

**Engineer1869: In the Valentines episode none of the Eds saw the cherub Sarah and Jimmy**

**Shogun lord poke burst: Yea Monarch did, it will get adressed soon.**

* * *

Soon the Eds got the TM for Whirlpool, and Eddy received his Egg back. As they exited the Gym, Ed looked at Eddy's egg. "What are you gonna name your baby Eddy?" Ed asked tapping the glass.

"It's not my kid, I'm just raising it to be a powerful member of my team Ed." Eddy said taking it away from Ed's face, "Besides we got dinner with the chairman, so behave!" Ed nodded "You sound just like my mom Eddy."

Eddy rolled his eyes as the trio went into the seafood restaurant, that Oleana gave them directions to, ready to satisfy their hunger. When they got inside they saw that the place was pretty fancy for a seafood place.

"Not bad, this chairman guy has good taste!" Eddy noted. As Ed looked at the decor. "Nautical." He commented.

The trio got the table with the Chairman, Oleana and Sonia, who seemed to be waiting for the trio. "Eds, lets celebrate your victory with your second badge!" The chairman congratulated the trio on their success.

"Well thanks chairman, it was a fun battle. But what were you doing here cousin?" Edd asked Sonia. Who shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, i'm guessing you were invited as well?"

Rose smiled. "You guys know each other, that's great, come now let's get seated." Soon the Eds, Sonia and Rose sat down for Dinner as they waited for their food Rose decided to start some small talk.

"Hulbury is a seafood town, naturally if one is gonna eat here the obvious choice is the local cuisine!" Eddy looked at the menu.

"Eh these fish sticks look alright." He said making his choice on the menu. "I'll have the fish and chips!" Ed said licking his lips.

"I suppose this roast Magikarp sounds tasty…" Double D said trying not to look uncomfortable at the thought of eating a pokemon.

Rose turned to Sonia, "So how is Professor Magnolia getting along." Sonia put down her menu. "I'm quite indebted to her actually."

"She was the one who figured out how to unleash the power of the wishing stars. And use that power for Dynamaxing." She started. "We never would have created the dynamax bands."

Eddy turned to Double D "Man sockhead, didn't know your granny was a big influence!" Ed nodded. "Yea like Eddy's ancestors that founded peach creek!"

Double D rolled his eyes as he listened to his cousin. "I still doubt that history book is accurate." Sonia sighed.

"She said that there's still so much to learn about the dynamax phenomenon, it's causing her some worry. She even wanted me to take a powerspot detector with me when I started traveling." Sonia reminisced.

Rose smiled at this. "A power spot detector, that's the device that helped me to discover the power spots!"

Double D interrupted. "Excuse me what's a power spot? It seems important for the Dynamax phenomenon."

Rose nodded to explain. "Locations that emit Galar particles and allow pokemon to dynamax." Eddy realized something. "Like the gyms?"

Rose nodded, "Right on the money Eddy." He then shook his head. "I don't like hearing that Professor Magnolia is so worried though, if only there were something I could do…"

"Sonia I recommend you should visit the Vault in Hammerlocke." Rose suggested as Eddy perked up at the word Vault.

"I believe the key to unlock the secrets of Dynamaxing is hidden in Galar's past." Rose said as Oleona nodded.

"Understood Chairman, I'll set up an appointment with Miss. Sonia, however I believe we should get going." Rose reluctantly sighed. "Hmm, but I haven't eaten dinner, it's regrettable but I suppose if something needs to get done, there is no time like the present after all."

Getting up from his chair he smiled. "In any case I bid you all farewell!" With that Rose and Oleana left the restaurant as the waiter came over with the Eds food.

After the Eds had their seafood dinner with Sonia paying the small Bill. "Thanks for paying the bill for us cousin." Double D thanked Sonia who smiled at her younger cousin.

"It was no issue." Thinking about Rose she sighed. "Does he think he's doing me a favor?"

"What do you mean,is it the chairman?" Eddy asked Sonia nodded. "He's right the vault would be a good place to look for the legends but…" Shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"You guys got the Water badge right, defeated Nessa's no small feat, here's another TM as a reward." She gave the boys a a grey disk. "The user gets revenge for a fainted ally. If an ally fainted in the previous turn, this move's power is increased."

"Cool." Ed said putting the disc away. Sonia smiled. "Nessa's a good friend, perhaps I should drop in on her, until next time guys!" She left the restaurant leaving the Eds alone.

"Well that was a nice dinner!" Ed said patting his belly. "Yup, now let's head inside in the Glalar Mines and get back to Motostoke so I can get my third badge." Eddy said confidently as the trio left the Seafood place.

Walking out the trio found themselves with Hop again. "All right guys you got the grass and Water and Grass badges right now right?" he asked.

"Yup! We're getting pretty far ahead, i'm guessing you got yours?" Eddy asked as Hop nodded. "In that case we're both headed for Motostoke and the fire gym leader Kabu." He leaned in close to the Eds.

"How about I should share a little tip about the gym leader." Hop whispered. "From what I heard he's holed up in the second galar mine, undergoing some special training. If he's in there we can't take him on in Motostoke, even if we zip right over there." Edd shook his head.

"If we walked back to Motostoke it would take about 3 days!" He said, "I would say Kabu would return in that time."

Hop shook his head. "So I say we head to the Galar mines ourselves, let's go see what's all the fuss is about!"

Eddy snapped his fingers, "I like the way you think Hop! We were planning to go there ourselves!"

"Cool! I'll meet you guys there, see ya then!" Hop ran off with the Eds heading to the pokemon center to heal up their teams.

While Eddy was healing up his team, Edd heard a conversation with two people about something. "Hey did you hear about that new app on Rotom phones?" The other person nodded.

"Yea you can call a flying taxi from almost anywhere in Galar. Just by using your town map!" Edd thought about that, and made a mental note for that later.

Eddy walked back to Double D and Ed looking at his watch. "Well guys time for the mines!" Edd smiled. "Well we might have to camp out tonight in the Mine, I don't think the workers would mind, there isn't much work being done at night."

Eddy nodded as he felt something in his backpack. Taking the incubator out he saw it grow brightly as he took the Egg out. When the Glow stopped small sparkles appeared as a small pokemon appeared with, it had a mostly yellow body but the most intriguing thing was that it had a large magenta jaw on the back of it's head.

It looked at Eddy and coo'd happily, the boy was soon tackled by it being nuzzled lovingly. "Yay Eddy's a daddy!" Ed cheered as Edd chuckled. Eddy meanwhile just was in shock… "Oh man..." he muttered as his "Kid" snuggled her "daddy".

* * *

**So now Eddy's a father! Much to his horror. and congratulations to FangDriver8 to guessing that it was a Mawile and yea she is Shiny considering how many Mawile's were bred to be the perfect one, one had to turn out to be Shiny, I do have a name for her already and it is based on a certain Episode where Eddy did act like a Mother ;p Anyways please review and until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Eds Benedict

**This chapter was pretty fun to write, I am working on the party data thing rn, so you'll see it next chapter, and reviews:**

**Pikminfan: Hopefully, he's gotta train her as well!**

**Engineer1869: Mawile has three moves that are Egg moves, you won't see them in this chapter.**

* * *

"Man how can I be a dad to this thing?" Eddy thought as the new pokemon climbed on him, taking out his pokedex he saw the new entry.

"Mawile, The Devicer pokemon: It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws." Eddy cringed at the entry however he took notice of the Mawile's color in the pokedex, which was different than his.

Ignoring that he looked at the small mon who seemed attached to him, She seemed somewhat cute. Ed looked at the small Pokemon on Eddy's shoulder and poked it. "She's so cute Eddy!"

Annoyed by his poking, her second Jaw slammed on his head trapping him inside. "Yup you're like your daddy alright!" Ed said muffled but didn't seem to care. Double D pulled his friend out concerned.

"So what will you name your little daughter?" Eddy shrugged as the mawile was rummaging through his backpack, pulling out a pair of sunglasses which she fiddled with. "How should I know i'm not a mommy!" Eddy argued.

"Well you were one Eddy remember the boom-" Eddy immediately shut Ed up. " WE. DONT. MENTION. THAT!" He growled.

"Right, of course…" Edd said visibly nervous remembering what happened to him with the boomerang. "Little Casey it is then!" Ed said. "No Ed I don't want to be reminded of the incident." Eddy groaned as he turned to the Mawile who seemed to be excited about the nickname.

"Alright fine, Casey it is." The mawile cooed at her nickname and gave her daddy a hug. "What I gotten myself into. If Kevin or _Him _heard about this, they would kill me!" He thought nervously.

Later the Eds entered the Galarian mines with Casey in Eddy's backpack, due to Double D recommending that she should see some of the trios battling to catch up.

Currently Ed was battling a trainer with a timburr with Mary, "Use your headbutt!" Ed said as Mary slammed into the log holding Mammal, knocking it over a little bit.

"Timburr low kick!" The timburr swung it's log tripping over Mary, hurting her with super effective damage but she got up pretty fine.

"Finish it with your double kicking!" Ed smiled as Mary bucked the timburr twice finishing it off. Ed scooped up his sheep in a hug as Eddy had the man cough up his money with Casey looking at the cash with interest.

Mary soon glowed signaling her to evolve as Ed put her down, "Oh goodie my little sheep buddy is mutating!" Ed smiled. Mary grew in size and shape, before evolving into a ram like pokemon with two huge horns on her head and two below her mouth as her wool took on a soccer ball like pattern.

Double D scanned the new form of Ed's first capture as he hugged it. "Dubwool, the sheep pokemon: Weave a carpet from its springy wool, and you end up with something closer to a trampoline. You'll start to bounce the moment you set foot on it."

Edd chuckled as he thought of Eddy making some rugs made out of Mary's wool for a scam and it's inevitable failure… unless he made a trampoline scam he supposed.

Eddy walked back with Casey looking at the Pokedollars with interest, imitating what her "Father" did with the money by flipping through it.

Double D couldn't help but smile at that, Eddy's kid seemed to take a shining to him, much to the short Eds annoyance. He wondered how'd she do in a battle though?

An hour later in the mines the trio were having small talk about the gym battle. "So just askin this, why didn't we have Ed just rush through the water to push the buttons?" Eddy asked as Double D shook his head.

"It wouldn't do much at the speed the water was going down would certainly flatten Ed if he charged through, so we had to do the challenge as normal." Edd explained scientifically.

"I'm not that dumb Eddy!" Ed said smiling as Casey chuckled at her Uncle Ed as Eddy shrugged, "Alright I get it, follow the rules, you're not my mom!"

Eddy however wasn't looking in the right direction as he bumped into someone, "Hey watch it-" As he backed away it was revealed that the person was Bede, looking annoyed at Eddy.

"You three again…" He said annoyed, "Hi little girl!" Ed said waving. Bede groaned at the big Ed's mistake again.

Brushing his hair aside Bede looked at Eddy annoyed. "I'd feel sorry for my pokemon if I made them take part in a battle against low level opponents."

"Hey I got both of my badges fair and square snowball!" Eddy glared at Bede who scoffed. "I'm not in the mood to deal with weaklings right now."

"Alright so you can't deal with yourself right you I understand." Eddy smirked making Bede furious.

"Then again, I suppose it's a form of mercy to crush weak opponents early on." He said with a tranquil anger.

"Huh I agree!" Eddy said taking out Gene's pokeball. Bede scoffed. "If you're under the impression that you're stronger than me, then surely you'd be up for a pokemon battle."

"Of course, I'm always up for one, snowball!" Casey seemed to want to fight, but Eddy knew a little bit. "Sorry Case, I want you to watch this at least, learn some tips from Eddy!"

Huffing she went to Double D and sat on his lap with a pout. "Gene showtime!" Eddy said tossing out his Galarian Linoone who was ready to brawl.

Bede groaned under his breath. "I forgot that he had a dark type…" He thought as he threw out his first pokemon. "Solsis help me out!"

Eddy smiled. "Use night slash!" Gene's claws grew a dark purple as it slashed the small cell pokemon doing critical Damage and KO'ing it.

"Wow that's sad, didn't even get to make a move." Double D noted as Casey was cheering for her "Daddy" in the fight.

"Ugh, Gothita, please Assist." He said tossing the small female pokemon out as Linoone seemed ready for the next fight.

"Rock tomb please." The Gothita lifted a bunch of Boulders with her mind and trapped Gene inside a circle of them and hitting the Glalrain Linoone with some. "Hone your Claws Gene, wait for an opening!" Eddy said as Gene started to slash his claws on some of the rocks sharpening them.

"Bury that dark type under the rubble." Bede simply ordered as Gothita picked up more stones as Gene leaped out of the stone circle.

"Let's put those sharp claws to use! Dark Slash again!" With another powerful slash, Gothita was knocked out, with one of the rocks that she was levitating bonking Gene on the head making him confused.

"Why don't you take a break dude, Willow you're up!" Swapping out his dark type with his starter.

"Finally you're playing fair I suppose, Ponyta come on!" He tossed out a small unicorn pokemon which made Eddy laugh.

"Oh man, big bad Bede has such a girly pokemon!" He cackled with Ed guffawing and Casey giggling, even Edd and Willow couldn't suppress a chuckle, though willow tried to hide her laughing under her turtleneck.

"Ugh… just use Confusion." Bede simply said as the Ponyta used PSI to fire energy at Willow. "Ember time Willow!" The fire rabbit pulled down her turtleneck and shot a bit of flame at the small horse as she was hit with the confusion.

"Use Fairy wind to knock her down." The small horse used caused Magical wind to knock Willow to the ground. As she got up struggling she seemed fine, making Eddy smirk. "Alright, let's try flame charge!"

Willow engulfed herself in flames and charged towards the Ponyta, slamming into it knocking it out. Wiping the sweat off her head Willow took a fighting stance, meanwhile Ed and Edd were cheering for their friend as Casey looked on in awe, Willow was so cool…

Bede was frustrated, taking out one final pokeball he tossed out his Hatenna. "Alright Willow, quick attack!" Eddy said as Bede said his own command. "Psybeam, now!"

Using the extra speed of quick attack Willow dodged the beam of PSI and slammed into Hatenna before she screeched with disarming voice, "Willow one more flame charge!" Eddy said as Willow ignited herself again ready to end this fight.

Casey watched with interest as Willow slammed into the Hatenna knocking it out as Bede returned her, with Eddy congratulating his starter as she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, you showed at least a little effort, so I decided to let you win." Bede said crossing his arms.

Eddy whispered to his friends "That's loser talk for… "I got my butt kicked"" While Double D rolled his eyes Ed and Casey chuckled.

"Ah, pardon me, it seems I must take back my words, you're not weak at all." Eddy seemed to like that complement. "You're just lacking in talent." Eddy then pouted.

"Your chances of completing the gym challenge are pretty slim I must say, I'll give you this something to show you that you at least tried." He pulled out his trainer card as Eddy carelessly tossed it to Ed.

Bede walked of musing to himself. "Now where shall I go to find wishing stars.." Eddy rolled his eyes, "I'm pooped, what do you guys say we set up camp?" Ed pulled out his camping gear from his bag as Edd nodded as Willow started a fire for the group.

Later the Eds were roasting weenies as their pokemon were interacting. "(Okay Empath I have to ask, you're psychic right?)" James said as Empath nodded. "(Yea, well part fairy as well.)"

"(I just have to ask, why can't you talk with telepathy to Double D.)" Empath shrugged, "(I can.. But I just don't want to. well, there was one time, and that's how I got rid of draining kiss.)"

Peach nodded as they continued to talk, as Eddy's 2 new additions chatted with Gene. "(Honestly I like your style kid, electric poison, could have a lot of potential for the future!)" The Galarian Linoone nudged the Toxel who got embarrassed.

"(Gee thanks, I wanna get stronger and I want to battle some more!)" He said excitedly. Lance seemed to like Gene's last battle. "(Thee hast done well in thee last battle, thy hope to be in the next match in our challenge.)" He said with a noble tone adjusting his leek on his shoulder.

"(Yea sure dude…)" Gene shrugged as he didn't understand his teammates old style of english.

Meanwhile Kong, Oscar and Sparky were trying to get Eds newest pokemon's attention. "(Come on little guy you can't stay stuck in your shell forever!" Oscar said nudging his apple.

"(No way! the world out there is scary!)" The applin (Named Crisp) said shivering in his apple, "(Eh come on guys, he's a bit too _sour _to talk!)" Sparky said chuckling at his joke as the other mons rolled their eyes, with Crisp now scared even more with the Sour comment.

Flying above, Betrace and Monarch were chatting. "(Ohohoho, you changed when dynamaxing! That's absurd!)"

Monarch nodded. "(It's true Bea! I felt so much power in my attacks and everything!)" The now wasp put a hand on her face, "(Well you must show me next time you can.)"

The Butterfree smiled. "(Of course.)"

Meanwhile Willow was taking some time away from James and Kong and meditated taking some of Chan's advice even if he was currently out of the party. "(Hiya!)" a sweet voice said snapping her out of her meditation.

Turning around she saw Casey who looked pretty giddy to see Willow. "(What do you want shrimp?)"

Casey pouted, "(Hey I'm a baby i'm supposed to be small, but you looked so cool out there! I wanna fight like you!)" She said smiled.

Willow hid her blushing face under her turtle neck. "(Uh thanks kid, but why you want to look up to me?)"

Casey put her hand on her face. "(Well, I want to fight alongside Daddy sometime.)" She said thinking about the future.

"(So can ya teach me or what?)" She said much like her "Father" Willow shrugged. "(Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you, we're gonna be training for awhile.)" Casey seemed to be overjoyed by this.

"(Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!)" The Mawile hugged the second stage fire starter, Willow rolled her eyes as she began teaching the basics to the newbie to her team for awhile before they went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**And that's the chapter, I want the next chapter to be more sidequesty to get the Eds items and to not get to the next gym battle after like 2 chapters, so you might see a longer chapter. Also to any guest reviewers, please give yourself an ID so I know which people you are when I respond to your reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20:

**Wow… it has been awhile has it… and the world has kinda gone downhill since then. Alright tldr, this story is on hiatus, I've kinda lost interest after the last chapter, I don't know if I will come back to it… **

**But there is some good news! I want to try one more EEnE and pokemon crossover, I remember a long time ago that a crossover existed where the eds go to Hoenn, and since i'm playing Alpha sapphire again I'd figure why not.**

**Just some hints for the future fic:**

*** Some of the Eds pokemon from this fic will return but it will mostly be new additions**

*** No Cul De sac kids, I want to make this an Eds only quest this time. **

*** The opening chapter will be a little bit similar to Galarian Eds, but with some changes to it (Double D's family isn't related to anyone in the pokemon universe this time.)**

*** And the national Dex pokemon will be in this story by default.**

**Other than that, We'll see if I can try to make it through and I hope you can support me through this one like Glaraian Eds.**


End file.
